Dieu & Satan
by xxxloveItasasu
Summary: Akémi beauté éclatante ou joli crépuscule Evil est une jeune fille. Enfin c'est ce que pense la classe d'exorcisme car dès que cette jeune fille, disant avoir 12 ans, arrive dans leur classe quelque chose cloche. Et ça Rin et ses amis, avec son frère Yukio, feront tout pour percer son secret.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour chers lecteurs et chères lectrices ! Je tiens à vous préciser et à vous remercier de lire ma réécriture de Dieu & Satan ! Merci beaucoup ! **

**Mephisto : Cool ! Le prologue !**

**Yukio : Ne pas oublier que les personnages sont à Kazue Kato.**

**Moi : Sauf ma perso à moi et à moi seule ! **

**Mephsito : Moi je préfère ta perso, le reste on s'en fout !**

**Rin : Bonne lecture chers lecteurs !**

**Shiemi : Et lectrices !**

La jeune fille regardait l'homme qui était son père. Il était fou et détruisait tout. « Tout ça pour une humaine. » pensa-t-elle. Oui, son père était fou. Elle le savait et y avait été habitué. Depuis qu'il avait été rejeté, il avait déclaré la guerre. Il n'avait aucune pitié. Il tuait, faisait tuer... La seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimé était elle. Sa petite fille qui lui restait. Mais, bien qu'elle le savait, elle en doutait. Son père était trop brusque. Pas avec elle ! Non ! Avec tous les autres. Tous ceux qui s'approchaient trop... Finissaient par mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Son père était brutal, oui. Il était terrifiant, haineux et colérique. Il frappait, torturait, tuait.  
Et la jeune fille le regardait pour la cinq centième fois, faire souffrir les humains. Tout ceci était pour une humaine qui avait soigné son cœur, mais les humains l'avaient tué. Ses humains imbéciles l'avaient tué et il avait montré son pire visage à sa fille. Sa fille qui regardait les hommes mourir à fur et à mesure. Sa fille qui se sentait malade devant toute cette souffrance. Sa fille qui s'enfuyait. Sa fille qui ne voulait plus continuer à voir ça. Sa fille qui maintenant fermait les yeux et se cachait dans un coin, loin de ce monstre qu'elle disait son père.  
La jeune fille plaquait ses mains sur ses oreilles. Elle implorait que l'on vienne en aide à ces pauvres malheureux. Elle couinait de peur face à l'horreur qu'elle avait observé malgré elle. Elle fermait les yeux car elle voulait que tout cela finisse. Et elle se cachait. Jusqu'à ce que des bras l'encercle et la calme. Elle enfouit sa tête sur l'épaule de la personne et murmura :

-Je ne veux plus voir ça ! Plus jamais !

**Mephisto : C'est trop triste !**

**Rin : Ça me donne envie de chialer !**

**Neuhaus : Et moi envie de vomir !**

**Moi : Eh ! Je vous ai pas invité à commenter !**

**Neuhaus : Et le bouton review alors ?!**

**Moi : Ah oui.. Là c'est différent !**

**Mephisto : Commentez ! Reviewez !**

**Moi : Et à bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 1 : Une fille bizarre

**Salut tout le monde ! Je me suis rendue compte que trop tard que j'avais oublié de poster le premier chapitre ! ^^'**

**Rin : Non mais quelle boulet !**

**Moi : Eh ! Toi si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse avoir la grippe ou devenir aussi myope que Yukio, tu as intérêt à te taire !**

**Rin : Gloups !**

**Désolé pour ce mal entendu imprévu ! Qu'on me fasse pendre pour cet oubli !**

**Rin : Ouais ! Apportez la corde !**

**Moi : C'était une blague !**

**Yukio (amenant la corde) : Oooh !**

**Sinon bonne lecture !**

Tout était calme, ce matin, à l'académie de la Croix-Vrai. Soudain, un hurlement rompit le silence. Rin Okumura courrait à en perdre haleine, dans le couloir de son dortoir, à moitié habillé. Il ouvrit d'un coup la porte du réfectoire.

-Yukio ! Cria-t-il.

Son frère releva sa tête de son petit-déjeuner. Il regarda son frère avec ses yeux turquoises, surpris. Il sourit.

-Bonjour Nii-san.  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Demanda son frère furieux.  
-J'ai essayé cinq fois mais tu ne t'es pas réveillé, donc j'ai pensé que tu devais être fatigué et je t'ai laissé dormir.  
-Et bien demain tu essayeras six fois ! Râla son aîné en s'asseyant et en commençant à dévorer son petit-déjeuner.  
-Tu n'avais pas mis ton réveil ?  
-Si. Fit Rin la bouche pleine. Mais je ne l'ai pas entendu. De toute façon c'est pas bien grave, mon premier cours est le tien.  
-Je t'imagine bien entrain de débarqué dans la classe ! Ria Yukio.  
-Oui ! Rigola son frère à son tour.  
**  
Dans leur tête, Rin arrivant dans le cours :**

-Désolé ! Je suis en retard !  
-Allez voir le directeur, monsieur Okumura. Rétorqua son professeur. Vous irez tout lui expliquer.  
-Quoi ?! Fulmina son frère. C'est toi qui ne m'a pas réveillé !

Rire générale dans la salle de classe.

**Fin de leur délire.  
**  
-Mouais, bon. Grogna Rin. Ç'aurai été d'ta faute et pas d'la mienne !

Yukio ria de bon cœur et ils finirent de manger. Ils se rendirent à la salle de classe d'exorcisme. Tout le monde était là et ils saluèrent chaleureusement les jumeaux.  
Le reste de la matinée se passa normalement.  
L'heure du déjeuné arriva et Rin, Yukio, Shiemi, Ryuji, Renzo, Konekomaru**,** Izumo et Paku, qui les avait rejoint, allèrent manger sur la pelouse. Il parlèrent de tout et de rien, riant et plaisantant, heureux. Soudain, ils virent un attroupement d'élèves accourir vers l'entrée de l'académie. Il se regardèrent étonné. Une jeune fille courut vers un groupe de fille, à côté d'eux, et leur dit quelque chose qu'ils ne purent entendre.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda l'une de ses amie.  
-Oui, oui. Répondit celle-ci avec frénésie. Là-bas !  
-Houa ! Fit une autre fille. Allons voir !

Et elles se hâtèrent vers l'entrée de l'académie. Les jeunes exorcistes se regardèrent puis emballèrent leur déjeuné pour s'y rendre, eux aussi. Là-bas, ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent bouche bée et Rin ressentit une sensation de déjà vue bien qu'il ne savait pas si elle était agréable ou désagréable.

Il y avait une jeune fille, d'environ douze ans, qui se dirigeait dans l'académie sous les exclamation des élèves. Elle portait des bottes noires, punk, avec de longues chaussettes à carreaux, grises, un short noir avec des chaînes, un T-shirt noir et un blouson en cuir, noir. Elle avait de gros anneaux noirs en guise de boucles d'oreilles. Ses cheveux roses étaient en petite queue de cheval et le reste retombait gracieusement sur ses épaules. Un proverbe disait que l'on pouvait voir l'âme d'une personne à travers son regard pourtant les beaux yeux violets de l'adolescente étaient les portes blindées d'un coffre fort qui conservait la sienne. Elle gardait la tête haute et le visage fermé, marchant d'un pas majestueux, ne montrant aucune émotion. La jeune fille transportait un gros sac, noir avec des chaînes, qui lui servait de valise.  
Les élèves de l'académie de la Croix-vrai, s'extasiaient devant elle.

-Elle est trop cool ! S'enthousiasma une élève.  
-Houa ! Vous avez vu comment elle est habillée ?! S'exclama une autre.  
-Elle est trop belle ! cria un garçon.  
-C'est sûr que ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! Hurla un autre.

Et ainsi de suite.  
Les exorcistes, eux, l'observaient impressionné. Puis, Shiemi piailla, des étoiles plein les yeux :

-Elle est trop cool ! J'adore !

Izumo la regardait légèrement dédaigneuse.

-Pfft ! Fit elle. Elle se la joue, c'est tout !  
-Tss ! Rajouta Ryuji. Où elle se croit celle-là. C'est une académie ici, pas un défilé de mode.  
-Moi, j'adore ! Dit Renzo en prenant des photos de la jeune fille.  
-Renzo. Le gronda doucement Konekomaru. Je ne croit pas qu'elle aimera ça...  
-C'est bon, Koneko. Assura son ami.

Et il continua de prendre des photos. La jeune fille s'arrêta et le regarda. Renzo perdit d'un coup son appareil qui, en tombant par terre, se cassa en deux. La jeune fille repartit. Les exorcistes étaient stupéfaits. Ce n'était quand même pas elle qui...  
Rin dit tout fort ce que tout le monde pensait :

-Yukio, c'est cette fille qui...  
-Je ne pense pas. Répondit son frère. Renzo l'a simplement lâché.  
-Quoi ? Protesta celui-ci. Mais non ! Il m'a échappé des mains !  
-Peuh ! Râla Ryuji. Celle-là, elle doit être comme Rin !  
-Quoi ? Hurla celui-ci, ce qui fit tourner les regards des élèves vers eux. J'ai rien avoir avec cette fille !  
-C'est vrai qu'elle plus jolie. Admit Renzo. Quel dommage que je n'ai pas réussi à avoir des photos d'elle.

Rin et Ryuji ne l'écoutaient pas, trop occupés à s'engueuler. Leurs amis essayèrent de les calmer mais c'était peine perdue.

~o0o~

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses, se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur de l'académie de la Croix-Vrai. Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa.

-Entrez. Fit la voix de celui-ci.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Un hamster vert, sur le bureau, mangeait des boulettes de chocolats et Mephisto Pheles, assit derrière sa table de travail, lisait des documents. Il releva la tête et fit un grand sourire en voyant la jeune fille.

-Akémi ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant. Ma petite sœur chérie, viens dans mes bras !

Et pour confirmer ses dires, il courut vers elle, les bras grands ouverts.

-Ne t'approches pas à moins de deux mètres de moi. Le repoussa celle-ci.

Mephisto en tomba de déception et se releva en pleurant.

-Comment peux-tu être sans cœur ? Ne suis-je pas ton frère ?  
-Ça, c'est toi qui le dis !

La jeune fille avança vers l'hamster vert et prit quelque chose dans son sac. Elle lui tendit une sucette. L'hamster se transforma et Amaimon apparut. Il lui sourit et prit la sucette. Il n'oublia pas cependant de caresser la tête de ''sa sœur'' en guise de remerciement. Akémi lui renvoya son sourire. Mephisto regardait la scène, jaloux de ne pouvoir, lui aussi, avoir ce lien fraternel avec Akémi. Celle-ci se tourna vers le démon habillé de rose et lui dit sèchement :

-Je suis là, alors, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Le directeur sourit mystérieusement.

-J'ai vu que tu avais fait de l'effet aux élèves.  
-Oui et alors ?  
-Tu es venue.

Akémi fronça des sourcils.

-Et puis ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

Le sourire de Mephisto s'agrandit.

-Cela signifie que tu as décidé de devenir exorciste.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas une traîtresse, contrairement à toi ! Trancha net la voix de la jeune fille.

Mephisto grimaça. Il détestait qu'on l'appelait traître. Ce qu'il souhaitait juste c'était la ''paix'' entre Assiah et la Géhenne. Pourquoi humains comme démons ne le comprenaient-ils pas ? Il changea de tactique.

-Donc tu es venue voir nos petits frères.

Akémi tiqua. ''Son frère'' sourit encore plus (si, si. C'est possible.). Il avait visé juste.

-Tu sais qu'ils sont exorcistes, non ? La taquina-t-il.

-Si je suis venue c'est parce que la Géhenne m'ennuie ! Répliqua la jeune fille qui haïssait le fait que le directeur est raison.  
-Bien sûr. Sourit celui-ci. Et puis, tu pourras apprendre des choses intéressantes, et sur les exorcistes et sur les démons.  
-A quoi cela me servirait-il ?

Akémi lança un regard dédaigneux à Mephisto et se préparait à sortir quand celui-ci lui lança :

-Oh ! Et pour ton premier cours demain, tu t'habilleras de façon, plus mignonne. Regardes ! Je t'ai pris cette ravissante robe.

Il lui montra une robe rose à froufrous roses. ''Sa sœur'' le fusilla du regard et le directeur oublia vite l'idée de la lui faire porter. Akémi marcha vers la porte quand Amaimon lui dit :

-Attends !

La jeune fille se retourna. Amaimon sembla fouiller dans ses poches et sortit un énorme paquet. ''Sa sœur'' le prit et l'ouvrit. C'était un ensemble. Il y avait un short-jupe plissé rose avec un top blanc, des jambières blanches et des baskets roses. Akémi faillit hurler en voyant ça. Bon, d'accord. Elle n'a pas faillit, elle l'a fait. Elle avait hurlé tellement fort que tout le monde l'avait entendu dans l'académie. Mephisto aussi hurlait. Mais, lui, ce n'était pas d'effroi ni de dégoût mais d'exaltation.

-Magnifique ! S'enthousiasma-t-il. Cette tenue de sport est trop moe ! Ce serait un sacrilège de ne pas la porter !  
-Hors de question ! Refusa Akémi.

Mephisto en tomba de déception.

-Ah ? Fit Amaimon surpris. J'aurai pensé que ça t'aurai bien allé.  
-Je déteste !  
-Ah ?

Il regarda ''sa sœur'', sa tête légèrement sur le côté. Akémi voulut résister aux yeux suppliant du directeur et à la tête du roi de la terre mais elle ne le put.

-Bon d'accord ! Capitula-t-elle. Mais c'est bien pour vous faire plaisir.

Mephisto en pleura de joie et Amaimon lui sourit et lui caressa fraternellement la tête. Akémi était furieuse de s'être laissé avoir comme ça. Elle rangea le paquet dans son sac et embrassa la joue du démon vert en guise d'au revoir. Elle allait sortir en ignorant complètement la tête déçut du démon rose, mais celui-ci lui demanda :

-Demain, tu peux venir habillée de façon un peu plus mignonne ?

Akémi s'arrêta, regarda le directeur droit dans les yeux et soupira.

-Si tu veux. Consentit elle.

Mephisto la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier. Enfin, plutôt essaya car la jeune fille était sortie brusquement et il s'était prit la porte en pleine face. Il se releva péniblement et dit à Amaimon qui regardait toujours la porte :

-Son arrivée va tout faire basculer dans la classe d'exorcisme.

~o0o~

Akémi dormait tranquillement quand elle eut, soudain, la désagréable impression d'être observé. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et hurla. Amaimon était au-dessus d'elle ce qui l'avait surprise. Elle en était même tombé. Mephisto à côté de son lit s'exclama :

-Aller debout !  
-Il est 8 heures 30 du matin ! Râla la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'œil morose à son réveil.  
-Tu as loupé ton premier cours. Lui dit le directeur.  
-C'est pas grave, c'en était un normal.  
-C'est vrai. Admit le démon rose. Mais, il faut que tu te prépares pour le cours d'exorcisme.

Akémi grogna en se levant et alla se laver et manger. Ensuite, elle sortit de sa chambre qui était au début rose mais la jeune gothique l'avait refaite à sa façon au plus grand malheur du démon rose. Mephisto lui en avait donné une personnelle avec une salle de bain et une femme de chambre à son service. Celle-ci lui avait amené son petit-déjeuner et était maintenant occupée à faire le ménage dans la chambre. Chambre qui avait eu des horribles murs roses, des effrayants meubles roses et des terrifiants objets roses ce qui avait rendu furax l'adolescente qui avait fait un carnage pour qu'elle devienne enfin vivable. Les murs furent repeints en noirs et blancs, les meubles retouchés en gris.  
Akémi prit la clé que Mephisto lui donna, et ouvrit n'importe quelle porte. Les deux démons qui la suivaient, s'étaient transformés. Amaimon, en hamster vert, était sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et Mephisto, en petit chien blanc, marchait à ses côté. Akémi se rendit dans sa salle de classe pour son premier cours d'exorcisme.

~o0o~

Rin était pour une fois avec tous les autres et n'était pas en retard. Il s'était assit à côté de Shiemi qui ne lui parlait plus que de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et yeux violets. Renzo était rêveur et poussait des soupirs de frustration car il n'avait pas de photos d'elle. Ryuji et Konekomaru parlait de ce qu'il pourrait avoir au prochain cours. Izumo lisait un livre d'exorcisme et Takara (le garçon à la marionnette) parlait avec son lapin.  
Puis soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Yukio entra. Il les salua et attendit que tout le monde l'écoute. Il commença son cours quand il eut un ''toc, toc'' à la porte. Yukio autorisa à la personne d'entrer et celle-ci pénétra dans la salle de classe. Tout le monde (sauf Takara qui s'en fout) la regarda avec de gros yeux. C'était la fille qu'ils avaient vu la veille. Elle portait des bottes compensées noires et (bien sûr) punk avec une ceinture rouge les entourant. De longues chaussettes à rayures noires et rouges, qui lui arrivaient aux cuisses. Une petite jupe noire gotique, qui avait une ceinture rouge qui entourait sa taille auquel pendait une croix d'argent et un T-shirt aux manches pendantes, ce qui fait que l'on voyait ses épaules nues. Elle avait des mitaines quadrillées noires avec une croix d'argent qui pendait, et des croix noires en guise de boucles d'oreilles. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et bouclés. Les élèves poussèrent un cri d'émerveillement. La jeune fille soupira d'exaspération. Et là, ce qu'ils virent les étonnèrent au plus haut. Sur la tête de la nouvelle élève il y avait...Un hamster vert. Et à ses pieds, un petit chien blanc avec un nœud rose à pois blancs autours du cou. Rin faillit crier de surprise. C'était Mephisto.  
Yukio demanda à la jeune fille son nom.

-Je m'appelle Akémi Evil.  
-Très bien Akémi. Fit le professeur. Tu peux aller t'asseoir.

La jeune fille se rendit à la troisième rangé, au milieu, suivit du chien. Il essaya de monter sur le banc, mais il n'y arriva pas et poussa un glapissement. Akémi soupira et le porta pour le mettre sur la table. Mephisto ne semblait pas de cette avis car il sauta sur ses genoux et s'assit confortablement. Cela ne plus pas à la jeune fille qui le prit et le posa durement sur la table. Mephisto voulut à nouveau monter sur ses genoux mais ''sa sœur'' tenu bon et l'en dissuada.  
Les élèves les avaient regardés sidérés. Rin surtout. Pourquoi Mephisto tenait tant à aller sur les genoux de cette fille ?  
Yukio demanda à la jeune fille si elle avait reçue une Spirit Wound. Elle lui assura que oui. Et le jeune professeur continua son cours. Il leur projeta l'image d'un démon sur le tableau. Il était noir, avec de grandes cornes noires, portant une toge noire et ayant des ongles de 10 centimètres. Akémi frissonna.

-C'est un avaleur d'âme. Expliqua Yukio. Quelqu'un sait qu'elle est sa particularité ?

Des mains hésitantes se levèrent.

-Tu ne réponds pas ? Demanda Mephisto à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.  
-Non.

Akémi se souvenait très bien de son expérience avec un avaleur d'âme.

**Flash Back  
**  
Elle courrait. Elle courrait dans cet enfer pour lui échapper. Quelques instants plus tôt, elle jouait avec Amaimon qui était, à se moment là, son frère préféré. Alors qu'elle s'amusait à le rattraper, elle se prit un démon. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend sale gamine ?!

Akémi allait s'excuser quand elle vit le regard du démon changer. Ses yeux, noirs il y a peine 5 minutes, était maintenant blancs et l'observaient avec gourmandise. Le démon renifla son odeur bruyamment et fit :

-Mm. Tu as une âme très pure. Si pure qu'elle me semble délicieuse. J'aimerai bien la goûter.

Akémi sentit ses cheveux se redresser sur sa tête et commença à courir loin de ce démon. Elle courait pour lui échapper mais celui-ci la rattrapait. Alors, qu'elle pensait avoir enfin réussit à s'évader, il la tira pas le bras. Et il le tint fermement et fortement. Le démon leva son autre bras près à lui arracher le cœur pour la tuer et lui prendre son âme. Mais, alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir, Akémi vit son père surgir et foncer sur le démon pour le tuer. Ces cris de douleurs lui firent mal aux oreilles. Le feu qui brûlait le corps de ce démon, lui faisait peur. Elle voulait s'enfuir mais la poigne de l'avaleur d'âme était toujours aussi forte. Pourtant, à force de se débattre, elle réussit à s'évader et courut loin de ce meurtre. Ses larmes lui cachaient la vue et elle tombait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle tomba dans un fossé et ne put se relever, sa cheville la faisant souffrir terriblement. Alors, elle resta là, à pleurer. Puis, elle sentit une main sur son épaule et elle releva brusquement la tête. C'était Amaimon. Il la prit dans ses bras et se rendit dans le palais des ténèbres. Akémi continuait de pleurer. Amaimon la posa sur des marches et tenta de la consoler en lui offrant des sucreries. Elle vit ensuite des démons transporter un corps. C'était celui de l'avaleur d'âme.

**Fin du Flash Back**

-Akémi ?

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit les regard étonnés des élèves exorcistes. Elle ne s'était pas endormi mais s'était replongé dans ses souvenir. Elle tourna la tête vers Yukio qui semblait inquiet.

-Akémi, ça va ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, oui. Ça va.

Yukio l'observa quelques instant puis reprit son cours. Akémi soupira. Amaimon était descendu de sa tête et était à présent à côté de sa main gauche. Mephisto, lui, posa ses pattes sur ses genoux. La jeune fille leur sourit pour les rassuré et les caressa. Mais, ils trouvaient cela bizarre. Elle ne caressait jamais Mephisto et que très rarement Amaimon.  
Ils comprirent qu'elle était désemparée et ils s'en inquiétaient. _  
_

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

**Rin : Il n'y a pas eu de changement dans ton écriture !**

**Moi : Quoi ?! Mais si ! Le moment avec Mephisto dans son bureau je l'ai réécrit ! Je tournais autour du pot avant ! Là je suis direct ! T'as qu'à relire l'autre fic !**

**Yukio : Est-ce que corriger ses fautes d'orthographes est une réécriture ?**

**Moi (rougit) : Bah j'allais recommencer ma fic quand même ! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai un peu exagéré le terme. **

**Yukio : Même beaucoup !**

**Mephisto : Pourquoi as-tu décrit la chambre d'Akémi ?**

**Moi : Pour montrer à quel point vos goûts son différents !**

**Akémi : Il n'y a pas que les goûts d'ailleurs !**

**Je mettrais vite le chapitre 2 en ligne. Après tout il a eut un gros changement, vous ne verrez que ça ! ^^**

**Rin (lisant le chapitre 2) : Il est où ton changement ?**

**Yukio (lisant par dessus son épaule) : C'est avec Akémi.**

**Rin : Ah ! Non, moi je lis que les passages où on me voit !**


	3. Chapter 2 : Invocation

**Salut tout le monde ! Comment s'est passée votre rentrée ? Moi elle a pas été génial, génial ! **

**Rin : Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'es pas arrivée comme une star dans ton lycée comme Akémi !**

**Moi : Dis pas de bêtises !**

**Yukio : Au fait, je préfère vous dire que si on a fait une réécriture c'est parce qu'il y a des moments importants qui ont été changés et qu'il fallait que vous les lisiez !**

**Mephisto : Oui, n'allez pas croire des choses stupides sur ma petite Akémi chérie !**

**Amaimon : Où que Misha est le vrai nom de notre sœur !**

**Akémi : Je suis d'accord avec Amaimon !**

**Mephisto : Ooooh ! Méchante !**

**Shiemi : Ce n'est que le chapitre deux, non ? Donc on n'a jamais rencontré la sœur d'Akémi.**

**Izumo : Pour une fois qu'elle a raison celle-là !**

**Akémi : Quand allons-nous changer le titre ?**

**Rin : Et de personnage principale ?**

**Moi : Bon bah bonne lecture !**

**Rin : Eh détourne pas le sujet !**

**Les autres personnages : Bonne lecture !**

**Rin : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Akémi est le...**

**Les lecteurs : La ferme ! On aimerait lire en silence !**

**Rin :...**

**Moi : Merci chers lecteurs ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**

Après le cour de Yukio, les élèves exorcistes attendirent leur prochain professeur. Rin avait rejoint Konekomaru, Renzo et Ryuji. Ils parlaient en jetant des coups d'œil à Akémi qui avait la tête dans les nuages. Izumo continuait de lire son livre. Takara était entrain de parler à sa marionnette. Et Shiemi observait la jeune fille à la dérobée. Après milles réflexions, elle décida d'aller lui adresser la parole. Elle s'approcha doucement de la nouvelle élève.

-Heu... dit elle.

Akémi l'ignora.

-Akémi ? Risqua la blonde.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas et ne leva pas la tête vers elle, non plus. Shiemi n'abandonna pas.

-Akémi ?  
-Akémi ! Chuchota Mephisto. Elle t'appelle !  
-Je sais. Murmura celle-ci.  
-Tu ne lui réponds pas ?  
-Non.

La blonde n'ayant toujours pas de réponse à ses appels, posa doucement sa main sur le bras d'Akémi. Clac ! La jeune fille aux cheveux roses avait repoussé la main d'un coup sec. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux regardaient durement Shiemi. Celle-ci trembla et lui murmura un ''désolé''. Rin vint à son secours.

-Qu'est ce que t'as contre elle, toi ?! Hurla-t-il à Akémi.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas. Cela énerva le jeune démon.

-Oh ! J'te cause !

Mephisto et Amaimon avaient, en ce moment, très peur pour lui, connaissant le caractère de ''leur sœur''. Mais, celle-ci fit le contraire de ce qu'ils pensaient. Au lieu de s'emporter et de jeter Rin à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, sous les regards étonnés de tout le monde. Ryuji décida d'intervenir :

-Où vas tu ?  
-Quelque part ! Répondit Akémi. J'm'ennuie !

Mais, alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, une jeune femme, portant un haut de maillot de bain rouge, entra dans la salle de classe. Elle s'arrêta et observa la nouvelle élève.

-Tu es la nouvelle ? Lui lança-t-elle.  
-Oui.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses fit mine de sortir. Shura (car, vous l'avez deviné, la jeune femme c'était elle) l'a retint par le bras. Akémi se tourna vers elle, furieuse.

-Qu'est ce que... ? Fit elle.  
-Où crois tu aller ? Lui demanda Shura.  
-J'm'en vais !  
-Peut-être que dans le cours du binoclard tu en as le droit, mais dans le mien tu restes !

La jeune fille la regarda surprise. Binoclard ? Elle secoua la tête et essaya de s'échapper. Mais la jeune femme ne la lâchait pas.

-Lâches moi ! S'énerva Akémi.  
-Non !

La nouvelle élève se débattit mais Shura tenait toujours fermement son bras. Amaimon et Mephisto craignirent que ''leur jeune sœur'' fasse quelque chose de démoniaque à la jeune femme. Mais, elle se calma et alla bouder à sa place. Shura sourit victorieuse, et lança à Rin :

-Lis le paragraphe dix de la page quarante-cinq !

Le jeune démon lui adressa un regard furieux et s'assit à sa place pour commencer à lire. Akémi eut du mal à ne pas rire devant l'incompétence de Rin. Il ne savait même pas lire convenablement un texte. Quel idiot !  
Lorsque le jeune démon eut finit de lire le paragraphe qui portait sur les démons familiers, Shura demanda à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses :

-Tu peux invoquer un démon familier ?  
-Bien sûr !  
-Et bien viens nous le montrer !

Akémi se leva et alla au bureau. La jeune femme lui tendit des papiers d'invocation mais la nouvelle élève secoua la tête. Shura leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-J'ai besoin d'un cercle plus grand. Expliqua Akémi.

Elle prit une craie du tableau et fit un cercle magique. Une fois qu'il fut fait, elle se mordit le doigt et une goutte de sang tomba au milieu du cercle. De la fumée apparut et elle annonça son incantation :

-Viens, viens. Entends mon appel. Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, illumines mon chemin. Dans le froid de l'hiver, réchauffes mon cœur. Et lorsque je me retrouve en danger, protèges moi au péril de ta vie !

Il eut un grand bruit, la fumée s'amplifia, la pièce chauffa et puis soudain, plus rien. La fumée disparut laissant les élèves exorcistes apercevoir... Un minuscule dragon bleu foncé avec des touches de couleurs noires.  
La plupart des élèves en tombèrent de déception. Shiemi le regarda les étoiles pleins les yeux. Et Ryuji poussa un soupire dédaigneux.

-Il est trop mignon ! S'exclama la blonde.  
-Peuh ! Fit le punk. Ça un démon ? Laissez moi rire !

Akémi fronça des sourcils et lança sèchement au minuscule dragon :

-Tu comptes rester sous cette forme longtemps ?

Le dragon grandit soudain jusqu'à faire 9 mètres de hauteur. Les personnes présentes le regardèrent impressionnées. Shiemi poussa un cri enthousiaste. Ryuji murmura :

-Elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça en fin de compte !

Rin hurla :

-Impressionnant ! Il doit être super fort comme démon !

Konekomaru le regarda émerveillé. Izumo tourna la tête brusquement, jalouse. Renzo poussait divers cris, trop impressionné par ce que la jeune fille venait de faire. Et Shura la félicita :

-Bravo ! Personne pour l'instant n'avait invoqué de dragon ! Ils sont connu pour leur férocité et pour être très dur à dompter ! Tu es la plus jeune et tu arrives déjà à invoquer un démon de niveau supérieur, tu es très douée !  
-Pour ce qui est des dragons. Fit Akémi en caressant le cou de son démon. c'est très simple. Ils ont la réputation d'être de très bons protecteurs. Lorsqu'ils ont une personne à défendre, il le font en mettant leur vie en danger. Celui-ci a sauvé la mienne plusieurs fois...

Akémi laissa sa phrase en suspend, se souvenant de sa première rencontre avec son dragon. Cela s'était passé il y a des siècles...

**Flash Back**

Akémi courait dans les ténèbres de la nuit. C'était une nuit sans lune. Son père lui avait ordonné de ne pas sortir mais la petite fille ne voulait pas rester enfermé dans sa chambre et lui avait donc désobéit. Elle était allée à Assiah et se promenait dans un village. Elle entendit un hurlement. Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers l'endroit où le cri venait. Elle s'arrêta horrifiée. Le corps d'un enfant était étendu par terre et de petits démons rouges d'environ quatre-vingt centimètres, lui dévoraient la chair. Akémi put voir que l'enfant était mort. Les petits démons rouges aux cornes noire et à la queue pointues (pour vous aidez à savoir comment ils sont, ils ressemblent au diable que l'on s'imagine souvent.), le dévorait et lui arrachait la peau grâce à leurs ongles pointus et leurs dents toutes aussi pointues. Le sang coulait abondement laissant une odeur nauséabonde flotter dans l'air. La petite fille poussa un petit cri d'effroi. Les petits démons, appelés dévoreurs de chair, se tournèrent vers elle. Ils crièrent à l'unisson et se précipitèrent vers elle. Akémi se mit à courir pour leur échapper. Voilà pourquoi elle courait à en perdre haleine. Elle aurait put utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se défendre mais ceux-ci étaient encore récents et ne fonctionnaient que de temps en temps. Et lorsqu'elle était effrayée, elle ne parvenait pas à les manier. Donc, elle courait juste. Son pied se prit une pierre et elle tomba. Les premiers dévoreurs de chair arrivèrent sur elle. L'un d'eux lui mordit la cheville. Akémi poussa un cri de douleur. Encourager par son geste, quelques uns firent de même. Ils lui mordirent et griffèrent le bras, le cou et la main. La petite fille avait mal et se débattait. Alors que les autres allaient se jeter, eux aussi, sur elle, ils se retrouvèrent expulsé loin d'Akémi. L'un de ses pouvoirs avait intervenu. La fillette se leva rapidement et courut aussi vite qu'elle le put, malgré ses blessures qui la faisaient souffrir. Elle parvenu à une ruelle sombre et la parcouru. Malheureusement, un mur lui barrait le passage. La petite fille se retourna. Les dévoreurs de chair étaient devant elle et ricanaient sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur échapper. Ils avancèrent. Akémi ferma les yeux, résignée. Mais, elle ne sentit rien. Ni ongles ni dents. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux violets et elle le vit. Il était gigantesque. Il avait les écailles de couleur bleu foncé avec des touches de noires. Il ouvrait sa grande gueule pour cracher des flammes oranges, ce qui permettait à la petite fille de voir de grandes dents et une langue de serpent. Sa queue hérissée s'abattait sur les petits démons rouges. Ses longues griffes noires arrachaient les membres des dévoreurs de chair. Tous ces mouvements étaient produits dans une grâce incroyable. Il était tout simplement magnifique et terrifiant. Akémi ne pouvait fermer les yeux devant le massacre que le dragon lui montrait. Lorsque tous les petits démons furent tous tuer, le dragon se tourna vers la fillette. Elle vit ses yeux jaunes se poser sur elle et ferma immédiatement les siens. Elle allait mourir à son tour, elle le sentait. Un coup de langue sur son bras lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Le dragon s'occupait de lécher ses plaies. Akémi se souvint du discours que son père lui avait dit un jour, sur les dragons :''Leur salive est un cicatrisant. Lorsque tu as une blessure extérieur, un coup de langue et elle est guérie.'' Le dragon la soignait et ne la tuait pas ! La petite fille était surprise. Les dragons étaient réputés pour leur agressivité. Mais, celui-ci était doux et ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal. Lorsqu'il eut finit de la soigner, la fillette regarda ses blessures mais ne trouva aucunes traces montrant qu'elle avait été griffé ou mordu. Elle leva la tête vers le dragon. Il lui lécha affectueusement la joue et lui dit :

-La prochaine fois, fais attention.

Et il s'envola, laissant la petite fille le regarder s'éloigner, surprise.

Plusieurs années plus tard, Akémi avait de nouveau désobéi à son père. Elle était sortie en pleine nuit, à Assiah. Ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient plus, ce qui faisait qu'elle était vulnérable. Mais la petite fille ne s'en inquiétait pas, se disant qu'elle ne risquerait pas de croiser d'autre dévoreurs de chair. Elle marchait dans les rues d'une ville. Des voitures (carrosses) passaient devant elle et les chevaux hennissaient. Akémi se promenait tranquillement quand elle se prit quelqu'un. C'était un homme. Lui et ses amis riaient, bourrés. Lorsqu'ils la virent, ils ricanèrent.

-Hé. T'es plutôt mignonne. Lui dit l'homme qu'elle s'était prit.

La petite fille voulut le contourner, mais il lui empoigna le bras.

-Attends. Fit il en ricanant. Tu peux tout aussi bien rester avec nous.  
-Mais, c'est que...Protesta la fillette.  
-Aller ! dit un autre homme. Restes ! Nous allons faire un jeu amusant, tu vas voir !  
-Oui ! Gloussa un autre. Et nous te donnerons des bonbons si tu veux.  
-Non merci. Répondit Akémi.  
-Allons ! fit l'homme qui lui tenait le bras. Tu voudrais bien une sucette ?!

La petite fille se débattit mais les hommes la tinrent. Ils l'emmenèrent dans une ruelle sombre. Ils la jetèrent à terre et l'un d'eux commença à se déshabiller. Akémi recula effrayé mais un autre l'obligea à s'allonger et lui tint les poignets. La fillette hurla. Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle ne voulait pas ! L'un des hommes la frappa pour qu'elle se taise. Elle ferma le yeux.

-Au secours. Murmura-t-elle. Au secours.

Mais personne ne vint l'aider.

-Viens, viens. Continua-t-elle en appelant le dragon.

Il eut un cri puis le bruit d'un craquement. Akémi ouvrit les yeux. Il était là ! Le dragon qui l'avait sauvé. Il était là ! La petite fille se leva d'un bond et se jeta au cou du dragon. Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Elle se mit à pleurer. Elle avait eut très peur. Et ces morts qui gisaient à ses pieds l'effrayait et sentaient mauvais. Elle sentit un coup de langue sur ses joues. C'était le dragon. Il lui léchait les larmes pour les effacer. Elle le regarda surprise.

-Tu n'es pas jolie quand tu pleures. Lui expliqua le dragon.  
-Que fais tu ici ? Demanda Akémi.  
-J'ai entendu ton cri. Quand comprendras tu que c'est dangereux de sortir la nuit ?

La petite fille baissa la tête.

-Dis-moi. Fit le dragon. Quel âge as tu ? Car la dernière que je t'ai vu c'était il y a dix ans et tu as toujours l'aire de n'avoir que 6 ans.  
-J'ai des siècles. Répondit la fillette. Je ne sais pas combien exactement.  
-Malgré tes siècles, tu es toujours aussi imprudente ! Tu devrais avoir un démon familier.  
-Un démon familier ?  
-C'est un démon qui te protège si tu l'appelles. Il suffit que tu fasses un cercle magiques et que tu dises la première chose qui te passe par la tête.  
-Un démon ? Mais pourquoi ? J'en suis un moi-même.

Le dragon soupira et lui demanda de monter sur son dos. Il se baissa et posa une aile au sol pour l'aider. Akémi grimpa sur l'aile et se positionna confortablement sur son dos. Elle entoura le cou du dragon avec ses bras. Celui-ci se releva et étendit les ailes. Il les battit et s'envola d'un bond. Il survola Assiah. La petite fille avait froid mais elle se sentait bien et libre. Elle se colla au dragon, laissant le vol la bercer. Le dragon atterrit devant un portail vide. Je dis un portail vide car il était dans une clairière sans rien derrière à part le vide. Le dragon se posa donc devant le portail et Akémi glissa de son dos. Le dragon la regarda et lui dit :

-Si un jour tu as besoin d'aide, invoques moi et j'apparaîtrais.

Et sur ces paroles, il s'envola. La petite fille pénétra le portail qui la mena à la Géhenne.

Quelques années plus tard, Akémi était retournée à Assiah pour aller voir une amie. Elle avait décidé de traverser une forêt sombre et lugubre pour s'amuser. Elle marchait tranquillement fredonnant 'Quand le démon n'y est pas' une chanson que lui avait apprit Amaimon. Elle s'amusa à sauter de pierres en pierres mais elle glissa et tomba, s'écorchant les mains et les genoux. Elle se releva en faisant une grimace de douleur. « Aille ! Que vais-je lui dire moi ? » Se fâcha-t-elle contre elle-même. Un rugissement aigu survenant au-dessus de sa tête lui répondit. Elle leva les yeux et vit un démon entièrement noir à la queue de lézard, aux ailes sans plumes identique à celles des dinosaures ailés, aux petits yeux rouges luisants dans le noir, aux griffes de Tyrannosaure, aux dents de vélociraptor, d'horribles dinosaures carnivores aux dents aiguisées et pointues, et à la grande corne de rhinocéros sur le front. C'était un Parachynosaure, un démon dinosaure qui n'aimait et ne vivait que dans l'odeur et le goût métallique du sang. « Et là il vole au-dessus de ma tête parce qu'il a été attiré par l'odeur de mon sang. Je suis mal ! » La jeune démone comprit que si elle tentait de se battre contre ce Parachynosaure elle avait une chance sur mille de survivre alors elle couru le plus loin possible de lui. Cependant le démon survolait la forêt et il était dix fois plus grand qu'elle. « Il faut que je profite de ma petite taille ! » Elle emprunta des petits chemins, des tunnels souterrains et se cacha finalement dans le tronc d'un arbre. Dans sa précipitation, elle n'avait pas aperçut la silhouette qui observait ''le spectacle''. Enivré par l'odeur du sang, le démon devint fou et détruisit l'arbre dans lequel l'enfant se réfugiait. Elle poussa un cri apeuré et avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à un autre arbre que le Parachynosaure détruisit aussi. Il le cassa avec une telle force qu'Akémi fut propulsée contre un arbre. Elle se releva péniblement, ses membres la faisant souffrir terriblement. « Il est trop grand pour moi ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! » Elle prit un bâton et l'enfonça dans la terre pour tracer un cercle. Lorsqu'elle l'eut terminée, elle fit tomber une goutte de sang d'une de ses mains blessées dans le cercle. Puis elle appela :

-Viens, viens. Entends mon appel. Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, illumines mon chemin. Dans le froid de l'hiver, réchauffes mon cœur. Et lorsque je me retrouve en danger, protèges moi au péril de ta vie !

Il eut un grand bruit, de la fumée apparut et quand elle disparut, le dragon était là. Le Parachynosaure poussa un cri aigu et fonça vers eux, attisé par l'odeur du sang qu'il aimerait tellement goûter. Le démon familier se mit devant sa jeune et donna un simple coup de griffe. La corne du démon dinosaure se cassa en deux et celui-ci poussa un cri avant d'exploser.

-Houa ! Fit la seule phrase cohérente de la fillette impressionnée par ce que le dragon avait fait.

Celui-ci rit en voyant son visage ahuri. Akémi se reprit bien vite et sauta au cou de son démon en criant milles merci. Elle monta sur le dos de son dragon et s'exclama :

-Je veux que l'on survole le monde d'Assiah ! J'ai le droit ?  
-Bien sûr, jeune maîtresse.  
-Ne m'appelle pas maîtresse. Appelles moi Akémi ! C'est mon nom. Et toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ?  
-Je suis Haareveth, troisième prince des dragons et futur roi.

La petite fille tomba sous la surprise. Haareveth rit.

-Un prince ? S'écria la petite démone. Futur roi ?  
-Oui. Je serais roi dans mille ans.  
-Mille ans ? C'est loin !  
-Profites en car lorsque je serai roi, je ne pourrai peut-être plus te protéger.

L'enfant haussa des épaules.

-Bah. Fit elle. Je serais assez grande pour savoir que la nuit c'est dangereux et pour me défendre.

Pour la punir de sa naïveté, Haareveth lui lécha la figure.

**Fin du Flash Back  
**  
-Akémi ?

La jeune fille s'écarta de son démon. Elle avait entouré son cou de ses bras et s'était remit à repenser au passé. Elle regarda les élèves exorcistes. Shura s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

-Ça va ?  
-Oui. Répondit Akémi.  
-Nous pouvons donc continuer le cours ?  
-Oui.

La jeune fille effaça le cercle magique et retourna à sa place.

~o0o~

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, indiquant la fin des cours de la matinée, Shiemi tenta un autre essai avec Akémi. Elle s'approcha de la nouvelle élève.

-Heu... commença-t-elle. Nous allons tous manger au parc. Voudrais-tu...  
-Non. Répondit sèchement la jeune fille.

Elle s'en alla, laissant Shiemi en plan. Rin vint la chercher et la blonde le suivit pour qu'il aillent prendre leur déjeuner avec les autres.  
Akémi sortit du bâtiment. Une fois dehors, Mephisto et Amaimon se transformèrent. Le démon rose fit un grand sourit et s'exclama :

-Ah ! Tu les as tous impressionné ! Je te félicite !  
-Rien de plus facile. Répondit ''sa sœur''.

Amaimon lui prit la main et lui demanda :

-Voudrais tu aller t'amuser dans la forêt ?  
-Oui.

Ils allaient partir quand Mephisto s'écria :

-Soyez revenu à une heure !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu as cours.  
-C'est un normal !  
-Reviens quand même !

La jeune fille fit mine de partir. Le démon rose la retint par le bras.

-Akémi. Dit il sérieusement.  
-D'accord. Capitula celle-ci.

Le directeur de l'académie de la Croix-Vrai lui sourit et lui lâcha le bras. Akémi et Amaimon sautèrent dans le vide.

~o0o~

-Mais que fait elle ?

Mephisto Pheles faisait les cents pas dans son bureau et jetait sans arrêt des coups d'œil à l'horloge. ''Sa sœur'' n'était pas revenue et son cour avait commencé depuis 10 minutes. Le directeur se plaignait encore quand il entendit des bruits. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de son bureau et trouva Akémi et Amaimon entrain de parler, des friandises dans les mains. A coup sûr ils étaient en retard parce que le roi de la terre avait voulut des sucreries. Le démon rose poussa un soupire soulagé. De une parce que ''sa sœur'' lui avait obéit et de deux parce qu'elle n'avait pas eut de problèmes donc leur père n'allait pas le tuer.  
Mephisto se jeta sur la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Pour se débarrasser de lui, elle l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le directeur de la Croix-Vrai se releva et lui lança boudeur :

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs pour faire ce genre de choses !  
-Pourtant c'est ce que je fais. Répondit la jeune démone.

Mephisto décida de changer de sujet :

-Tu es venue à peu près à l'heure donc allons y !  
-Où ça ?  
-A ton premier cours de l'après-midi !

Akémi fit mine de s'enfuir mais le démon rose lui prit le bras et la traîna à sa salle de cours. Il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit en faisant entrer la jeune fille en première. Les élèves en la reconnaissant poussèrent des exclamations ravies. La jeune démone poussa un soupire exaspéré. Mephisto parla rapidement avec le professeur et sortit de la pièce. Le professeur se tourna vers Akémi et lui demanda :

-Bon, où es tu rendu dans le programme de mathématique ?

La jeune fille le lui dit, en omettant plusieurs niveaux. Mais malgré cela, le professeur la trouva en avance d'un mois. Il lui demanda de s'asseoir à la dernière table du fond et de suivre avec le garçon à côté. Akémi crut qu'elle allait hurler. Le garçon c'était Rin Okumura ! Elle maudit Mephisto de l'avoir mit dans la même classe que cet incapable. Elle s'assit à la table désignée, de mauvaise grâce. Rin la regarda bêtement et sembla enfin comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le manuel donc il le mit au milieu pour qu'elle puisse suivre le cours. Puis, leur professeur leur demanda de faire un exercice. La jeune démone le fit, déjà ennuyée. Alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à Rin, elle le vit entrain de mordre son stylo et de se gratter la tête, énervé. Akémi soupira et continua son exercice. Mais alors qu'elle avait finit en 10 minutes, les autres élèves venaient à peine de finir la première question. La jeune fille décida donc d'aider le jeune démon à côté d'elle. Elle le prit par surprise :

-T'as l'intention de te plaindre longtemps où tu comptes commencer l'exercice ?

Rin sursauta et se tourna vers elle.

-T'as fini ? Demanda-t-il.

Akémi acquiesça.

-Je vais t'aider. Dit elle.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Disons que j'en ai marre de t'entendre gémir comme si tu allais mourir.

Le jeune exorciste lui lança un regard furieux mais la jeune fille l'ignora.

-Quel est ton niveau ? Interrogea-t-elle.  
-Heu...  
-Tu connais le théorème de Pythagore ?  
-Non.  
-La trigonométrie ?  
-C'est quoi ce truc ?  
-Les deux inconnues ?  
-Hein ?  
-Tu sais au moins tes tables de multiplications ?  
-Bien sûr ! S'indigna Rin.  
-C'est déjà ça. Soupira Akémi.  
-T'es venue m'aider ou me rabaisser ? Râla le jeune démon.  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es un idiot !

Rin voulut lui lancer un réplique cinglante mais il comprit que cela ne servirait à rien et laissa la jeune fille lui expliquer.

**Rin : Pourquoi suis-je le crétin de service ?**

**Akémi : Pourquoi je suis assise à côté de ce boulet ?**

**Mephisto : Parce que j'ai dis à ton professeur de mathématiques de te mettre à ses côtés.**

**Akémi : Pourquoi est-ce que tu es mon frère ?**

**Mephisto : Méchante !**

**Moi : Pourquoi vous vous disputez tout le temps ?**

**Yukio : Pourquoi vous dites pourquoi ?**

**Renzo : Pourquoi on a pas des review de supers bombes ?**

**Moi : Quand tu ne seras plus un pervers !**

**Ryuji : Ah ! Tu as arrêté avec les pourquoi !**

**Amaimon (tête adorable) : Peut-t-on avoir des review ? L'histoire sur Akémi est si belle...**

**Akémi (rougit) :...**

**Mephisto (fonce sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras) : Kawaii !**

**Akémi (l'évite et il se prend un mur) : Me touches pas !**

**Mephisto (se relève en pleurnichant) : Tu es trop méchante !**

**Rin : Des commentaires ? Incitez l'auteur à me remettre en personnage principale !**

**Shiemi : Moi je l'aime bien Akémi. **


	4. Chapiter 3 : Cour de sport

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ou bonjour si pour vous c'est la journée !**

**Rin : Quand même ! Publier à minuit ! Tu es maso !**

**Moi : Mais non ! Mais j'avais promis de publier la suite !**

**Yukio : En parlant de suite... Je préviens nos chers lecteurs parce que tu n'avais pas l'intention de le faire.**

**Moi : Mais si !**

**Yukio : Donc je disais...**

**Rin : C'est moi qui parle !**

**Renzo : Pourquoi c'est jamais moi ?**

**Moi : Stop ! C'est moi qui parle comme ça...**

**Rin : Hors de question ! Je suis le personnage principal tout de même !**

**Moi : Pas dans ma fic !**

**Yukio : Moi aussi je fais parti des personnages principaux ! Je suis son jumeaux !**

**Moi : Oui, mais pas dans ma fic !**

**Renzo : Et pourquoi pas moi ?! Je suis même pas le personnage principal, ni du manga ni de ta fic !**

**Ryuji : On a réécrit le prologue ! Vous pouvez aller le lire et si vous ne le voulez pas, je vous informe que la jeune fille ne pleure pas ! C'est important pour la suite !**

**Moi : Merci Bon ! Je vous dis bonne lecture !**

Lorsque le cours de mathématique fut terminé, Akémi et Rin allèrent en cours de sport spécial exorciste. La jeune fille continuait d'expliquer au jeune démon en quoi constituait l'exercice. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle, tous les autres étaient déjà là et les regardèrent, surpris de les voir ensemble. Le professeur arriva à son tour et ordonna aux élèves d'aller se changer. Akémi se rendit dans un vestiaire après avoir refusé à Shiemi d'aller dans le même que le sien et que celui d'Izumo. Lorsqu'elle fut dans son vestiaire, Amaimon et Mephisto entrèrent à leur tour. Le roi de la terre tendit un sac à la jeune fille. Elle le prit, regarda à l'intérieur et dit:

-Je vais quand même pas la porter ?!  
-Tu as promit ! S'enthousiasma le directeur de la Croix-Vrai. (voir chapitre 1)

Akémi fit une grimace. Elle commença à enlever ses bottes et s'arrêta net, voyant que ''ses frères'' étaient toujours là.

-Vous allez rester ici longtemps ?

Amaimon ouvrit la porte et sortit en la laissant ouverte pour que son frère aîné le suive.

-J'ai envie de t'habiller ! Dit le démon rose qui n'avait pas l'attention de partir.

La jeune fille l'envoya dehors d'un geste de la main, et lui cria avant de lui fermer la porte au nez :

-Pervers !

Le directeur en pleura.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la jeune démone sortit du vestiaire. Mephisto poussa une exclamation d'émerveillement. Elle était tout simplement trop mignonne ! Akémi rouge d'humiliation, essayait de se faire une queue de cheval mais n'y arrivait pas, ses gestes étant brusques et frénétiques. Amaimon prit son élastique, sa brosse et la coiffa doucement, étant donné qu'elle était la seule personne à qui il ne voulait faire mal, même un petit peu. Il lui fit ensuite une queue de cheval sur la droite, laissant deux mèches encadrer son visage et sa frange couvrir son front, ses cheveux devenu étrangement long et à présent ondulés, retomber derrière son dos. Lorsque la jeune fille passa devant un miroir, elle faillit hurler de colère et de dégoût. Son élastique avait été échangé avec un autre qui avait un cœur. A coup sûr c'était Mephisto qui avait eu l'idée. La jeune démone fusilla du regard le directeur qui était redevenu un chien.  
Elle entra dans la salle de sport. Les élèves exorcistes étaient déjà là et ils la regardèrent avec des gros yeux quand ils la virent entrer. Elle portait des baskets roses, des jambières blanches, une jupe-short plissé rose avec un top blanc. Sa tenue était mignonne ce qui la rendait trop adorable et lui donnait l'air d'une petite fille. Shiemi alla tout de suite la retrouver.

-J'adore ta tenue ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
-Ah ? Fit Akémi.

Elle avait un visage neutre mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction d'un petit chien blanc qui était à ses côtés. Les autres élèves avaient rejoint la blonde. Konekomaru remarqua quelque chose.

-C'est une bague ? Demanda-t-il en montrant le doigt de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.  
-Oui. Répondit celle-ci. Je l'ai toujours eu.  
-Ah ? Commenta Rin. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Il prit la main d'Akémi pour mieux examiner la bague. Elle était argenté avec un rubis. Ses amis aussi la regardaient.

-Elle est magnifique ! S'écria admirative Shiemi.  
-Elle doit coûter une fortuuuune ! S'exclama émerveillé Rin.

-Tss. Marmonna Ryuji. Une petite fille pourri gâter à son papa qui s'ennuyait et à donc demander à entrer dans l'exorcisme !

La jeune démone qui l'avait entendu, contrairement aux autres, fronça des sourcils.

-Je peux reprendre ma main ? Dit elle. Merci !

Et elle éloigna sèchement sa main de celle de Rin.  
Leur professeur débarqua. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-Bien ! Fit il. Nous allons commencer l'entraînement ! Allez tous dans la pièce d'à côté !

Les élèves y allèrent. Elle était très grande et derrière une grande vitre ce trouvait le professeur Sakamoto.

-Bien ! Dit il. Je vais faire sortir des démons. Vous devrez les mettre hors d'état de nuire !  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Konekomaru.  
-Nous allons devoir les tuer ? Interrogea Renzo.  
-Non. Répondit le professeur. Vous devrez simplement les assommer. Ils devront être calmé ! Si il y a un problème, j'enclencherai la sécurité. Bien ! Commencez !

Il descendit un levier et une porte se souleva, laissant les jeunes exorcistes apercevoir des loups. Des énormes loup gris aux longues dents et aux yeux rouges.

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ria Rin. C'est ça les démons ? Ils ne sont pas effrayant.  
-Heu... Rin. Fit Shiemi. Tu devrais peut-être regarder celui qui est à côté.  
-Hein ?

L'aîné Okumura tourna la tête vers l'endroit que lui indiqua la blonde. Un énorme loup-garou blanc de deux mètres, les regardait en montrant des crocs pointus. Il leva la patte et les loups foncèrent sur eux. Les élèves se mirent à courir. Ryuji s'arrêta et commença à réciter des psaumes. Mais, Konekomaru le tira par le bras et le força à courir. Et heureusement qu'il était là car un loup avait sauté et atterrit à l'endroit où se trouvait le punk. Renzo stoppa à son tour et sortit son bâton pastoral qu'il tendit devant lui. Il frappa les loups qui avancèrent. Ils retombèrent et l'adolescent repartit à son tour. Izumo qui ne voulait pas simplement courir et ne rien faire, s'arrêta elle aussi et sortit des papiers de cercles magiques. Elle se piqua le doigt et invoqua ses renards :

-J'en appelle humblement aux Dieux de la Moisson. Suivez mes souhaits, n'en laissez aucun inassouvis !

Les deux démons apparurent. Izumo fit des signes et ordonna à ses démons familiers d'attaquer. Les renards se jetèrent sur les loups. Les élèves s'arrêtèrent et Shiemi fit apparaître une barricade de branches. Les démons loups la détruisaient avec leur dents et leurs griffes et lorsque quelques un passaient, Renzo les assommait avec son bâton. Rin aurait voulut faire quelque chose mais avec la nouvelle élève à côté il ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir. Qu'elle serait sa réaction si elle voyait les flammes de Satan ? Et puis, Shura lui avait interdit de s'en servir car cela était beaucoup trop dangereux pour les personnes à ses côtés parce qu'il ne savait pas encore les contrôler.  
Le loup-garou blanc arriva et détruit d'un coup de patte la barricade de branches.

-Courrons ! Cria Ryuji.  
Ils partirent rapidement. Shiemi, fit tenir quelques instants la barricade pour leur les laisser de l'avance puis se mit à courir à son tour. Mais vous savez bien comment elle court. C'est une catastrophe ambulante et elle n'est pas doué. Alors, elle avait bien finit par tomber.

-Shiemi ! Cria Rin inquiet.

Akémi s'arrêta et, d'un bond, sauta. Elle atterrit devant la blonde. Les loups et le loup-garou n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elles. La jeune démone leva sa main et sa bague brilla. Elle flotta en l'air et retomba. La jeune fille la rattrapa. C'était à présent une épée. Akémi la plaça sous la gorge du loup-garou qui venait d'arriver. Il se stoppa net, tout comme ses loups.

-Jeune...Jeune maîtresse. Bégaya le loup blanc apeuré à la grande surprise des élèves et du professeur derrière la vitre.  
-Pauvres démon. Dit la jeune fille d'un ton sec et sans pitié, comme celui d'une grande reine. Te voilà à présent enchaîné par des exorcistes. Retournes à ta cage et n'oublie d'emmener tes chiens avec toi.

Les loups grondèrent mais le loup-garou leur fit un geste pour qu'ils se taisent. Il s'inclina prestement devant Akémi et repartit, ses loups marchant derrière lui. Shiemi qui avait vu tout ça était impressionnée.

-Houa ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est trop cool ce que tu viens de faire Akémi ! Merci !

La jeune démone l'ignora et transforma son épée à nouveau en bague. Elle partit ensuite vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit pour sortir. Les autres exorcistes, qui avaient la bouche ouverte tellement qu'ils étaient impressionnés, la suivirent. Une fois dehors, ils reprirent leurs esprits et félicitèrent la nouvelle élève, sauf Izumo qui était partie vexée. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait oublié de déchirer les papiers pour brisé l'invocation et ses renards étaient, à présent, entrain de s'incliner devant Akémi. Celle-ci les renvoya froidement vers ''la miss gros sourcils''. Les deux démons lui obéirent pieusement ce qui attisa la jalousie de Kamiki face à l'aisance qu'avait la jeune fille à leur donner des ordres. « Pourquoi est-elle si importante pour les démons ? » Se questionna-t-elle. « Pourquoi la respectent-ils ainsi ? N'est-elle pas une exorciste ? L'ennemie des démons ? »  
Le professeur de sport vint la complimenter à son tour. Mais, le pire, ce fut quand même Mephisto qui avait reprit forme humaine et qui criait à présent :

-Akémi ! Ma petite sœur adorée ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! Mais heureusement tu vas bien !  
-Petite sœur ? Firent les autres abasourdis.  
-Tu sais bien que je ne te considère pas comme mon frère. Répliqua la jeune fille.

Le directeur de la Croix-Vrai en pleura.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi méchante ?! Pleurnicha-t-il.

Akémi soupira. Quel idiot ! Toujours à faire le clown ! Alors qu'il savait très bien pourquoi !

-Abruti ! Grommela-t-elle.

Les élèves ne comprenaient rien. Rin décida d'intervenir :

-C'est quoi ce charabia ?! Pourquoi vous dites que c'est votre sœur ?  
-Parce qu'elle est ma sœur ! Répondit Mephisto.  
-Non je ne le suis pas ! Trancha la jeune démone.

Le démon rose se remit à pleurer. Et les élèves ne comprenaient toujours rien. Ils posèrent pleins de questions et le directeur leur sourit en leur demandant de venir avec Yukio à son bureau à la fin des cours.

~o0o~

A la fin des cours, les exorcistes allèrent au bureau du directeur de la Croix-Vrai. Arrivés devant la porte, ils frappèrent.

-Entrez. Fit une voix.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et virent Mephisto derrière son bureau, Akémi assise dessus, visiblement énervée et un démon aux cheveux verts avec une sucette dans la bouche à côté d'elle. « Amaimon ! » Pensèrent-ils à l'unisson. Rin s'avança furieux et hurla en le pointant du doigt :

-Que fait-il ici ? Je l'ai tué !  
-C'est effectivement ce que tous croyaient. Répondit Mephisto.  
-Teme ! Cria Rin.

Il dégaina son sabre, libérant par la même occasion ses flammes, et courut vers Amaimon. Mais, il se retrouva propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Akémi se tenait debout et le fusillait du regard. Rin se releva et se tourna vers le directeur.

-C'est quoi ces conneries ?!  
-Rin, Yukio...commença celui-ci. je vous présente votre petite sœur.

Gros blanc. Un ange passa. Un deuxième. Un troisième. Un quat...

-QUOI ?!

C'était Yukio qui avait hurlé, stupéfait.

**Alors, comment c'est ?**

**Rin : Ennuyeux !**

**Yukio : Inintéressante !**

**Mephisto : Superbe !**

**Shiemi : Akémi est vraiment incroyable ! Elle m'a sauvé la vie en pointant seulement son épée !**

**Akémi : Des années d'entraînement !**

**Ryuji : Et ce réflexe pour la protéger! Ce saut ! Impressionnant !**

**Akémi : L'entraînement.**

**Renzo : La façon dont ils t'ont obéis !**

**Akémi : L'entraînement.**

**Konekomaru : Et la review !**

**Akémi : Qu'elle review ?**

**Moi : Une review ?! Où ça ?!**

**Rin : Il y en a pas ! Personne n'a envie d'écrire quelque chose puisque personne ne lit ta fic !**

**Moi : Ferme-la ! Tu vas souffrir la prochaine fois !**

**Mephisto : Moi j'ai rien dis !**

**Moi : Tu souffriras quand même !**

**Akémi : Je pourrais le torturer ?**

**Mephisto (pleurniche) : Tu es méchante Akémi !**


	5. Chapter 4 : Quels frères et soeurs !

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Rin : Oula ! Elle est contente aujourd'hui !**

**Yukio : Normale, elle a eut son premier commentaire sur cette fic réécrite !**

**Rin : Rien que ça ?! Elle est dingue !**

**Moi : Je suis heureuse de vous présenter le chapitre 4 de ma fic Dieu & Satan ! **

**Izumo : On tient à vous prévenir qu'on spoil surtout l'anime mais que Yukio est comme dans le manga (humain). **

**Shiemi : Bonne lecture !**

-Quoi ? Cria Yukio. C'est... C'est impossible !  
-Ouais ! renchérit Rin qui avait finalement rengainé son sabre. On se ressemble pas du tout !

Akémi fronça des sourcils. Ils pourraient au moins montrer plus d'enthousiasme ! Mephisto se caressait la barbichette et Amaimon les regardaient avec un air qui semblait dire :''Ils ont l'air ravi !''. Quand aux jeunes exorcistes, ils étaient trop stupéfiés pour dire ou penser quoi que ce soit.  
Puis, Rin commença à hurler qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que d'avoir Akémi comme ''sœur''. Yukio, lui, avait prit son pistolet et se l'était pointé sur la poitrine. Ses amis en le voyant faire essayèrent de l'empêcher de se suicider. La jeune démone aux cheveux roses étaient furieuse et humiliée. Elle n'était quand même pas pire que Mephisto ?! Amaimon la défendit :

-Bah, elle est super comme petite sœur !  
-Oh toi. Répliqua Rin. Tu as les cheveux verts, tu es bizarre, tu aimes les sucreries...  
-Bah, qu'est ce qu'elles ont les sucreries ? Demanda le roi de la Terre en baissant la tête

Akémi poignarda du regard l'aîné Okumura. Celui-ci qui n'avait rien remarqué, continua :

-Et en plus tu es sensé être mort puisque je t'ai tué.

BAM ! Rin fit un vol plané et se prit une étagère. Akémi avait serré les poings.

-Ne dis plus jamais ça devant moi. Siffla-t-elle menaçante.  
-Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?! Lui gueula Ryuji.  
-Ah oui ! Fit Mephisto. J'ai oublié de vous dire qu'Akémi est très soupe au lait.

Regard fusilleur sur le directeur qui se retrouva lui aussi en vol plané sur l'étagère et qui retomba sur le pauvre Rin. Mephisto se releva et pleurnicha :

-Pourquoi m'as tu fait ça ? Utiliser ton pouvoir sur moi ! Ne suis-je pas ton grand frère adoré ?  
-Non. Répondit Akémi.

Le démon rose pleura encore plus. Amaimon prit sa défense :

-Akémi-chan ! Ne sois pas méchante !

"Sa sœur" bouda. Il l'énervait de toujours utiliser cette technique pour la rendre plus docile ! Mephisto lui pardonna pourtant.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Je n'aurai jamais dû dire ça devant ma petite sœur chérie !

Akémi lui lança un regard glacial ce qui incita le directeur à baisser la tête et à se taire. Rin, qui est aussi con que nous le pensons, demanda :

-Pourquoi tu protèges Amaimon ? Ce n'est qu'un sale démon qui s'amuse à frapper les autres !

Akémi était prête à ne pas le jeter sur l'étagère mais à le tuer de ses propres mains. Mais pour une fois, Mephisto eut un comportement d'adulte. Il arrêta sa sœur, qui avançait vers l'aîné Okumura, en lui mettant un bras devant elle. Elle le lui lança un regard meurtrier mais celui-ci secoua la tête en signe de négation. La jeune démone, furieuse mais obéissant malgré tout, retourna s'asseoir sur le bureau, à côté d'Amaimon. Le directeur de la Croix-Vrai répondit alors à la question, stupide soit disant passant, de Rin :

-Elle le protège parce qu'il est son grand frère. Ils sont très proches tous les deux. Vous pouvez comprendre ça, vous les jumeaux !

Yukio, qui essayait toujours de se suicider, s'arrêta et regarda Akémi comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Mephisto continua :

-Et pour ce qui est d'Amaimon... Il est en vie car nous avions tout prévu. Il devait attaquer Rin pendant son jugement devant le Vatican. Le but était que Rin le tue pour qu'il puisse être accepté chez les exorcistes et les humains. Mais vous voyez bien qu'Amaimon n'a pas été tué. Il s'était transformé en hamster pour faire croire à sa mort. Bien sûr, quand j'ai proposé mon idée, Akémi avait été furieuse et disait que mon plan allait causé la mort de notre cher frère. Donc elle m'a menacé en m'affirmant que si il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, elle allait me tuer. Et je peux vous dire que quand elle dit ça, elle ne plaisante pas !

Il eut un gros silence suivant l'explication de Mephisto. Puis Yukio posa la question que tous les exorcistes pensaient :

-Akémi est vraiment notre sœur ?  
-Eh bien... fit le directeur. En vérité c'est que...

L'impatiente était à son comble. Les élèves manquaient de tomber tellement qu'ils s'étaient penchés pour ne louper aucuns mots.

-C'était une blague ! Éclata de rire le démon rose.  
-Quoi ?! Crièrent les élèves.

Amaimon et Akémi se regardèrent puis observèrent ensuite Mephisto, étonnés. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?  
Rin fut le premier à parler :

-Ouf ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais ma petite sœur. J'ai eu une de ces peurs !  
-Merci, ça fait plaisir. Rétorqua amèrement la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Yukio, lui, ne comprenait plus rien. D'abord, Mephisto leur disait qu'Akémi était sa sœur et aussi celle d'Amaimon. Ensuite, il leur disait que c'était aussi leur sœur. Et maintenant, il leur annonçait que c'était qu'une blague. C'était tout de même bizarre ! Et pourquoi Akémi et Amaimon étaient aussi étonnés en l'entendant dire que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie ? Cela voudrait donc dire... Qu'Akémi était réellement leur sœur ! Oui mais alors... Son père serait donc... Satan ?! (Ha ! Ha ! Vous ne vous y attendez pas avouez ! Enfin si. Je pense que si. Sinon allez tout relire depuis le début !) Mais, et sa mère ? Qui était elle ? Ça ne pouvait pas être la leur, elle était morte ! Alors, c'en serait une autre ? Et Mephisto ? Et Amaimon ? Ils leur avaient dit qu'ils étaient aussi ses frères. Alors cela voudrait dire qu'ils étaient aussi leurs frères ? Enfin demi-frères puisqu'ils n'avaient pas la même mère.

-Yukio ?

Le cadet Okumura cligna des yeux. Il était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que tout le monde le regardait.

-Ça va Yukio ? Demanda Rin légèrement inquiet de l'absence de son jumeau.  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Tu as l'air fatigué.  
-C'est sûrement ça ! Riait encore Mephisto heureux de sa ''bonne'' blague. Vous avez eu tellement d'émotions aujourd'hui ! Allez vous coucher !

Les élèves sortirent du bureau, Yukio en dernier. Mais, alors qu'il allait sortir, il regarda Akémi et celle-ci sut qu'il avait comprit.

~o0o~  
**  
**Les jours passèrent.

Rin plaisantait beaucoup sur le fait qu'Akémi pourrait être sa sœur. Pour lui c'était impossible qu'elle le soit vraiment. La jeune démone et Yukio le trouvaient stupide de ne pas avoir deviné que c'était le cas. Mais bon. C'était Rin aussi. Il ne fallait tout de même pas lui demander de devenir intelligent.  
Les relations entre Akémi et les élèves exorcistes ne s'étaient en aucun améliorées. La jeune fille était toujours aussi distante et ''cool'' comme le répétait souvent Shiemi. La jeune démone ne parlait presque jamais aux jeunes exorcistes sauf à Rin qui était dans sa classe. La jeune fille prenait un malin plaisir à le contrarier. Ce qui était, d'après Mephisto, le signe de son affection. Mais bon nous n'allons pas croire ce démon rose qui est aussi cassos qu'aucuns démons ne pourraient l'être.

D'ailleurs, Rin se demandait comment une excellente élève, en cours normaux et également en cours d'exorcismes, comme Akémi pouvait lui adresser la parole. Elle avait de brillantes notes, une cote incroyable auprès des élèves de l'académie qui tentaient de l'approcher et de devenir ses amis malgré qu'ils soient tout autant intimidé par cette adolescente si différente, si jeune et si ''cooool !''.  
Durant les cours, d'exorcismes principalement, la jeune fille critiquait souvent et surtout lorsque les professeurs leur apprenait à exorciser les démons qu'ils leur représentaient. Elle trouvait cela stupide et inutile. ''Les démons ont autant le droit de vivre que les faibles humains !'' annonçait-elle. Bien sûr, les élèves et les professeurs lui disaient que si elle ne voulait pas être exorciste elle n'avait rien à faire dans l'académie de la Croix-Vrai. Mais, Akémi restait.

Et puis un jour, Yukio, qui voulait être sûr pour son lien de sang avec la jeune démone, lui demanda d'avoir une conversation à la fin des cours. Ils devaient se retrouver dans la salle de classe. Donc, à la fin des cours, Akémi, habillée d'une robe noire avec de longues chaussettes à rayures noires et rouges plus des bottes punk le tout accompagné de deux couettes tenues par deux croix rouges et le reste de ses cheveux tombant élégamment sur ses épaules, se rendit à la salle de classe d'exorcisme. Arrivé là-bas, elle trouva le cadet Okumura qui sourit lorsqu'il l'aperçut. La jeune fille ne lui rendit pas son sourire et, au contraire, lui lança sèchement :

-Tu as demandé à me voir, je suis là. Alors, qu'as tu à me dire ?  
-J'aimerai savoir si tu es... Hésita Yukio.  
-Si je suis ta sœur ?  
-Oui. Si tu es la fille de Satan !  
-Tu as la réponse, non ?

Un silence survint. Akémi attendit. Et puis...

-Tu es sa fille ?  
-Devines !  
-Mais... Comment est-il en père ?

La jeune démone le regarda surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Yukio l'observait, ses yeux turquoises semblant lire dans son âme. Alors la jeune fille répondit :

-Bah, il doit être comme tous les pères, non ?  
-Comment ça ?  
-Et bien... fit Akémi gênée. Il me protège et prend soin de moi. Ce n'est pas ce que fait normalement un père ?  
-Si. Mais...  
-Mais ?  
-C'est Satan.

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils.

-Et puis ?  
-Baaah...  
-Peu importe son apparence, un père est un père.

Yukio la regarda ému. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle aimait autant son père. La jeune fille, qui rougissait légèrement à fur et à mesure des ses paroles, poursuivit :

-Même si le mien est le roi des démons, il reste mon père. Il est vrai qu'il est brutal et même démoniaque mais il est pour moi un père. Même si il n'est pas un bon père. Ce n'est pas par une éducation ou alors simplement par les affections que les enfants devraient avoir tous les jours et que je n'ai pas eu... Non ! C'est parce qu'il a souffert pour moi, qu'il m'a protégé, même si cela me terrifiais, et simplement le fait qu'il veuille me donner une meilleure vie que celle-là me prouve à quel point il m'aime... C'est pour ça que je le considère comme mon père.

Le cadet Okumura était tellement bouleversé par le discours d'Akémi qu'il ne sut quoi dire. Pourtant, il réussit à reprendre ses esprits et demanda :

-Et ta mère. Qui est-ce ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. La jeune démone avait la tête baissé et serrait les poings si fort que l'on voyait les phalanges de ses mains. Yukio allait insister, mais heureusement, Rin débarqua dans la salle.

-Yukio ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je t'attends pour faire des courses avec Ukobach ! On a plus rien à manger ! Heu...

Il remarqua enfin Akémi. Celle-ci lui lança un regard supérieur et le critiqua :

-Tu as besoin de ton frère pour faire des courses ? Tu es plus stupide que je le pensais !

Rin le prit au quart du tour.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends fausse sœur ?! Cria-t-il en pointant la jeune fille du doigt.  
-Fausse sœur ? Fit Yukio.  
-Bien sûr ! Répondit son jumeau. C'était qu'une plaisanterie !  
-Heureusement pour toi ! Se moqua la jeune fille. Tu as d'abord un petit frère plus intelligent que toi alors une petite sœur en plus...  
-Qu'insinues tu ?! S'énerva l'aîné Okumura.  
-Rien, rien. Fit Akémi en souriant moqueuse.

Rin commença à l'insulter de tous les noms. Yukio, bien qu'il n'avait rien dit, était d'accord avec la jeune démone. Son frère avait vraiment besoin de devenir plus mature (intelligent) ! Celui-ci, alors qu'il continuait de s'énerver contre Akémi, ne remarqua que très tard que la jeune fille n'était plu là. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il cria :

-Où... Où est elle ?  
-Elle est partie avec Amaimon il y a dix minutes.  
-Q...Quoi ?!

~o0o~

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils étaient à leur premier cours de la journée, celui de Yukio, celui-ci leur annonça qu'ils allaient se rendre dans son dortoir et de celui de Rin pour le cours. Ils partirent au dortoir. Une fois là-bas, ils entrèrent et s'assirent dans la salle principale. Et Yukio commença son cours.

-Nous devions être ici pour que je vous montre et vous explique comment des animaux sont devenus des démons. Nous avons besoin de l'aide de l'un d'eux.  
-Attends. Fit Rin. Tu veux parler de Kuro ?  
-Exactement. Kuro tu peux venir, s'il te plais ?

Un miaulement lui répondit et un petit chat noir arriva. Les élèves exorcistes poussèrent des exclamations ravies en le voyant. Shiemi alla le prendre dans ses bras et courut voir Akémi.

-Regardes ! Cria-t-elle. C'est Kuro ! Il est mignon, non ?

La jeune fille examina le chat, le visage impassible. Celui-ci la regarda dans les yeux et poussa un miaulement plaintif. Il essaya de s'enfuir des bras de Shiemi. Rin le remarqua et alla le prendre des bras de la blonde.

-Qu'arrive-t-il Kuro ?  
-Rin ! Fit celui-ci. C'est... C'est un démon !  
-Quoi ?  
-Cette fille ! C'est une démone !  
-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
-Rin ! Cette fille sent le démon à plein museau !  
-Mais que...  
-Bon, tu as fini de dire que je suis un démon ? Dit Akémi lassée.

Tout le monde la regarda stupéfait.

-Tu... Tu peux l'entendre ? Fit Rin.  
-Bien sûr. Eh, c'est vous qui avez décidé de ne pas croire Mephisto !

Un gros silence survint. Puis...

-Akémiiiiiii !

La jeune fille se retourna et se retrouva ensevelie dans les bras de différentes personnes dont la classe ne pouvait voir les visages. Mephisto et Amaimon entrèrent dans la pièce à leur tour et le directeur commença à s'énerver car il ne pouvait pas avoir sa sœur. Les jeunes exorcistes virent une jeune femme à côté d'eux. Elle avait les cheveux châtains court et portait des lunettes qui mettaient en valeur ses grands yeux noisettes. Elle portait une sorte d'uniforme anglais bleu. Et elle avait le nez plongé dans un roman qui devait au moins faire 800 pages, mais elle semblait rendu presque à la fin. Un jeune homme se tenait à côté d'eux. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et des yeux jaunes. Il était habillé en rockeur et avaient des piercing. Le genre de mec trop cool, quoi ! Il sourit en voyant Akémi aussi ensevelie. Les personnes se battaient pour l'avoir à eux seul et Mephisto participait à la bagarre pour récupérer sa sœur. Celle-ci hurlait d'effroi et essayait d'échapper à ces tarés. Le jeune rockeur eut pité d'elle et dit calmement :

-Allons, allons. Laissez la respirer.

Les autres obéirent et s'écartèrent de la jeune fille. Les jeunes exorcistes purent voir enfin leurs visages. Il y avait d'abord une jeune femme habillé à la dernière mode que ce soit son jean, ses chaussures, son débardeur ou sa veste. Même sa coiffure extravagante était à la dernière mode et ses cheveux blonds semblaient trop beau pour être vrai. Elle était très maquillée mais c'était pour ça que les jeunes exorcistes la trouvèrent très belle même si elle leur semblait superficielle. A côté d'elle, il y avait un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait énormément et qui portait... Un costume de guerrier romain ?! Il avait les cheveux court et blonds et ses yeux étaient gris. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal à part peut-être ses habits. A ses côtés se tenait une magnifique femme aux long cheveux qui lui arrivaient à la taille et qui étaient bruns avec des mèches violettes et blanches. Elle était habillé en... sorte de... en habit pas du tout... Mais alors, il n'y avait presque rien ! Tout juste des chaussures à talons, des collants quadrillé transparents, une jupe tellement courte qu'elle ne servait pratiquement à rien et un haut qui ne cachait presque rien. Surtout qu'elle avait une énorme poitrine. Si énorme que Shura en crèverait de jalousie. Si énorme que des pastèques ressembleraient à des pommes à côté.  
Les garçon se mirent à violemment saigner du nez et Renzo s'écria :

-Houa ! J'aime !

Bon, vous imaginez bien la tête des autres élèves quand ils entendirent le pervers dire ça.  
A côté de cette magnifique femme, il y avait un homme. Si on pouvait appeler ça un homme. Son corps était normal mis à part qu'il avait six bras et deux gros yeux comme ceux des mouches.  
Renzo recula apeuré.  
Et entrain de faire ''un gros câlin'' à Akémi qui essayait de s'enfuir, se tenait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges ondulés, portant une robe noire, rouge et fuchsia. Ses yeux étaient noirs.  
Donc, en voyant ses drôles de personnages les jeunes exorcistes se rendirent compte qu'il y avait plus bizarre que Mephisto... Enfin, peut-être pas ! Car celui-ci les engueulait, leur disant de ne pas toucher à sa sœur. La femme qui tenait toujours Akémi dans ses bras, renvoya ses menaces d'un geste agacé de la main. Le directeur s'énerva et tira sur le bras de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses pour l'avoir. La jeune femme tira, elle aussi, sur l'autre bras. Et un combat entre les deux commença, tirant sur les bras de la jeune fille pour l'avoir. Celle-ci commençait à avoir mal et leur hurlait d'arrêter. Puis les autres commencèrent eux aussi à vouloir avoir Akémi et à tirer sur ses bras. Ils s'insultaient et tiraient le plus fort possible. Les jeunes exorcistes ne savaient quoi faire. Si ça continuait, elle se retrouvera sans bras. Puis, le rockeur intervint :

-Laissez là ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous lui mal ?!

Ils la lâchèrent et Mephisto râla en montrant la jeune femme rousse du doigt :

-C'est elle qui a commencé !  
-Quoi ? S'énerva celle-ci. Tu n'avais pas à tirer sur son bras !  
-Je tire sur son bras si je veux !  
-Non tu ne tires pas ! Oh et puis tu m'énerves !  
-Quoi ?! Je t'énerves ?! C'est vous qui êtes venu dans MON académie voir MA petite sœur !  
-Ce n'est pas TA sœur, c'est aussi la NOTRE !  
-C'est moi son préféré !  
-Ha ! Ha ! Tu veux rire ?  
-Grrr.  
-Allons, allons. Essaya de les calmer le rockeur. Ne vous disputez pas pour ça.

Ils pivotèrent vers lui et le fusillèrent du regard.

-Comment ça ? Se fâcha la rousse. On a le droit de mettre les points sur les I !  
-Ouais ! Renchérit Mephisto. C'est MA petite sœur ! C'est moi qui décide !  
-C'est aussi MA petite sœur !  
-Oui, mais c'est moi l'aîné !  
-QUOI ?! Crièrent les jeunes exorcistes.

Le directeur et la jeune femme se turent et tous se tournèrent vers eux, étonnés. Mais pas plus que les exorcistes qui avaient les yeux aussi gros que des assiettes tellement qu'ils étaient stupéfaits. Rin s'exclama en pointant du doigt Mephisto :

-C'est... C'est vous l'aîné ?  
-Oui. Répondit le directeur.  
-J'aurais pensé que c'était lui ! Hurla toujours l'aîné Okumura en montrant cette fois-ci le rockeur.

Il eut un gros silence. Puis, les démons(les frères et sœurs de Mephisto) rirent. Ils rirent en s'étouffant presque et certains même se tenait les côtes. Akémi et Amaimon, eux, ne rigolaient pas. Ils savaient que l'un des jeunes exorcistes allait dire une chose pareille. Mephisto était furieux et s'énervait tout seul. Pour qui il se prenait celui-là à lui dire qu'il ne faisait pas du tout frère aîné ? (tu oses poser la question?) Le temps passa et les démons finirent enfin par se calmer. Ils sourirent en voyant Mephisto s'énerver. Il se calma lui aussi et, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, posa hargneusement la question que tout le monde pensait :

-Mais que faites vous ici ?  
-Nous sommes allé voir Akémi-chan ! Répondit la lectrice.  
-J'ai rien demandé ! Répliqua la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.  
-Allons, allons. Dit calmement le rockeur. Ne dis pas ça. Surtout que nous sommes tous venus.  
-Mais je ne voulais pas moi ! Fit la jeune démone. J'ai déjà Mephisto, ça me suffit !

Le directeur en pleura de déception.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi cruelle, Akémiiiiiii ?! Se lamenta-t-il.

La jeune fille l'ignora. Elle pivota vers ses frères et sœurs et déclara sèchement :

-C'est bon. Vous m'avez vu alors maintenant partez !

Ceux-ci la regardèrent peiné.

-Allons ma chérie ! Fit la rousse. Comment peux tu nous dire ça alors que je suis sûr que tu as pleins de choses à nous raconter !  
-Non, rien.  
-Ne sois pas aussi méchante. Dit le ''guerrier''.  
-Oui. Renchérit la blonde. Tu as besoin d'aide, ça se voit.  
-D'aide ?  
-Mais, oui ! Tu as vu comment tu es habillée ?  
-Heu...  
-Nous allons immédiatement faire du shopping !  
-Quoi ?! Mais, Cabiria ! Protesta Akémi.  
-Elle a raison. Fit la rousse.  
-Tais-toi, Ishtar !

-Ishtar ?! S'écria de stupéfaction Izumo. La reine du ciel ?!

-Moi même ! Sourit la jeune femme. Allez Akémi on ira faire du shopping tu verras on s'amusera bien !

-Je. N'en. Ai. Pas. Envie ! Articula menaçante sa jeune sœur.  
-Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Dit le rockeur. Nous voulons seulement passer un peu de temps avec toi.  
-Oui. Rajouta la rousse. Disons... Une semaine.  
-Non. Rien. Vous partez maintenant !  
-Bon, 5 jours.  
-Non.  
-3 jours.  
-Non.  
-La journée. Juste la journée. La supplia Ishtar.

Akémi réfléchit, puis...

-Bon, d'accord. Juste cette journée. Après vous partez !

Ils acquiescèrent. Konekomaru, très timide, demanda :

-Heu... Désolé de paraître impoli mais... Vous êtes bien les rois et reines des enfers ? Les enfants de Satan ?  
-Exact ! Répondit la jeune femme. Nous sommes les frères et sœurs d'Akémi. Comme la jeune fille aux gros sourcils l'a dit, je suis Ishtar appelé aussi Astarté.

-J'ai entendu parlé de vous. Fit Ryuji. Vous êtes une divinité dans un pays.

-Dans plusieurs pays même ! Gloussa la rousse. Après tout je suis la reine du ciel, je commande la pluie et les tempêtes !

Akémi soupira. Dire à sa sœur aînée que c'est une déesse lui donnait la grosse tête.

-Moi. Se présenta le rockeur alors que sa sœur aux cheveux rouges gloussait toujours de contentement. C'est Iblis. Je suis le cadet et je suis le roi du feu et des volcans.*

-La classe ! S'exclama Rin. Tu as le même pouvoir que moi ?

-Non. Expliqua gentiment Iblis. Toi tu as le pouvoir de père...

En entendant le mot ''père'' le jeune démon grimaça de dégoût. Tout comme la plupart des autres jeunes exorcistes.

-...moi, je n'ai pas de flammes bleues. C'est du simple feu.

Il tendit la main et boule de feu apparut.

-Cool ! S'écria l'aîné Okumura. J'aimerai savoir faire ça !

-Ça demande des années d'entraînements. Précisa le rockeur. Il faut avant tout savoir maîtriser tes flammes et d'après ce que Mephisto m'a dit, ce n'est pas ton cas.

Rin se renfrogna.

-Nous... Firent le ''guerrier'' et la jeune femme blonde. On est les jumeaux Tempus.

-Je suis Cronos. Rajouta l'homme. Et voici ma sœur, Cabiria.

-J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous. Marmonna Ryuji. Mais des jumeaux Tempus et du démon Cronos qui peut, d'après les livres, aller dans le passé ou le futur, mais jamais de Cabiria.

-Oui, c'est vrai je peux faire ça mais ça demande beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration. Je préfère avoir mes prémonitions et m'habiller comme à l'époque. Ma sœur est, certes, moins connue.

-Moi je préfère le présent. L'interrompit sa jumelle. J'aime la mode et je me change par rapport à elle.  
-Et tu contrôles quoi ? Demanda Izumo.  
-Ça vous n'avez pas à le savoir !  
-Elle peut arrêter le temps. Rapporta Cronos.  
-Eh ! C'est pas de tes affaires !  
-Je suis Belzébuth. Dit le mutant.

-Le roi des mouches ! S'exclama Bon.

Renzo frissonna d'effroi et de dégoût.

-En vérité je suis le roi des insectes mais on me mets souvent que les mouches.

-Et tu as un pouvoir ? Demanda Rin.

-Vous pouvez vous transformer en mouche non ? Annonça Konekomaru.

-Oui mais pas que ça. Mes yeux me permettent de voir jusqu'à 20 km et mes bras peuvent faire jusqu'à 20 mètres de longueurs.

-Et la fille avec le livre ? Questionna l'aîné Okumura.

-C'est Kabale. Expliqua Belzébuth. Elle est toujours entrain de lire. On ne connaît pas ses pouvoirs et on ne sait même pas si elle en a puisqu'elle ne fait que de lire.

Kabale leva la tête et regarda les élèves exorcistes. Puis, elle replongea dans son livre. Il ne restait plus que la jeune femme aux vêtements osés.

-Je suis Lilith. Se présenta-t-elle.

-Vous êtes la reine de la luxure. Souffla Suguro.

-Super ! S'enthousiasma Shima.

Lilith gloussa et sourit charmeuse avant de développer :

-J'utilise mon charme pour ensorceler les hommes et les mettre dans le mauvais chemin. A leur mort, ils se retrouvent en enfer.  
-C'est quoi cette tenue ?! Se fâcha Akémi. Nous ne sommes pas dans une maison close !  
-J'étais dans un harem quand Ishtar est allée me chercher. Je n'ai pas eut le temps de me changer. Mais, si tu le prends comme ça...

Elle mit un bracelet.

-Et voilà. Je me suis couverte.  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! S'emporta la jeune fille. Si tu continues à porter ça, la pièce va être inondée de sang !

Elle montra les garçon exorcistes qui continuaient de saigner du nez. Lilith soupira :

-Bon, bon. Je vais l'enlever.

Elle commença à retirer son haut. Cette fois-ci, Akémi s'énerva pour de bon. Elle lui frappa la tête.

-Arrêtes ! cria-t-elle. Je t'ai dit que nous ne sommes pas dans une maison close !

Tous la regardèrent surpris (excepté ses frères et sœurs) tandis que Lilith lâcha assez durement :

-Dis simplement que tu es jalouse de ne pas avoir de poitrine.  
-Q... Quoi ?! Rougit furieusement la jeune démone. Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Ça n'a rien avoir !  
-Allons, allons. Sourit la magnifique femme. Il suffit simplement que tu ajoutes des mouchoirs pour rembourrer.

Akémi rougit encore plus.

-Mais ça va pas de dire ça ?! S'énerva-t-elle.

Lilith rit doucement devant la gêne de sa sœur. Ishtar prit de pitié, fit ''un gros câlin'' à la jeune fille. Celle-ci se débattit.

-J'suis plus une gamine ! Protesta-t-elle.  
-Nous le savons. Fit la rousse. C'est pour ça que nous allons faire du shopping.  
-Shopping ! Cria Cabiria en sautillant sur place. Shopping !  
-Quoi ?! Dit la jeune démone apeurée (elle savait ce qui l'attendait). Mais, j'ai cours.  
-Oh. Mais tu sais déjà tout ! Assura Ishtar. Et Mephisto en temps que frère aîné te donnera une excuse.  
-Exactement ! Fit le directeur.  
-Donc, la question est réglée ! s'impatienta Cabiria. Allons faire du shopping ! Venez ! Kabale, Lilith !

Elles coururent vers la portes suivit de Kabale et de Lilith. Mephisto les suivit à son tour. Mais, Ishtar l'arrêta.

-C'est une sortie entre filles ! Dit-elle.

Et elle ferma la porte au nez d'un démon malheureux.

~o0o~

Une heure. Cela faisait une heure qu'Akémi était traînée dans des magasins et que ses sœurs s'entêtaient à :

Lui faire essayer des vêtements grâce à l'idée de Cabiria.

Lui poser des question de la part d'Ishtar comme :''Comment sont tes cours ?'', ''Tu as des amies ?'', ''Les garçons sont mignons ?'', ''Tu t'es trouvée un petit ami ?'' et ainsi de suite.

Ou alors de vouloir lui apprendre à avoir de la poitrine car, d'après Lilith, elle n'en avait pas assez.

Et Kabale, elle, l'avait traîné dans toutes les bibliothèques qu'elle connaissait pour lui trouver des livres.  
Maintenant, elles étaient encore allées dans une boutique de vêtements. Malgré les protestions d'Akémi, elles lui firent essayer plusieurs tenues. 20 minutes plus tard, elles sortirent enfin, les bras chargés de sacs. Elles rentrèrent à l'académie de la Croix-Vrai et se rendirent au bureau de Mephisto. Elles entrèrent sans frapper dans la pièce. Derrière le bureau se trouvait le directeur avec ses autres frères qui parlaient de leurs dernières aventures. Lorsqu'ils les virent, ils foncèrent sur Akémi. Mephisto essaya de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle l'évita. Elle accepta cependant de laisser Amaimon lui caresser fraternellement les cheveux. Les autres lui sourirent. Puis, le directeur s'exclama :

-Vous êtes là ! On va enfin pouvoir aller déjeuner !  
-Quoi ? Fit Akémi étonnée. Il est quelle heure ?  
-Midi pile !  
-Quoi ?!

La jeune démone lança un regard furieux à ses sœurs. Elles l'avaient embêté toutes la matinée. A lui faire essayer des vêtements, lui poser des questions sur sa vie privée et à vouloir lui apprendre à avoir de la poitrine ! Sans oublier les livres qu'elle avait dû ouvrir !  
Mais bon, comme si ils n'en avaient pas fait assez, ses frères et sœurs l'entraînèrent vers le réfectoire avec Mephisto et Amaimon, pour déjeuner. Belzébuth préféra partir manger dehors avec d'autres démons, étant très distant avec les humains qui le voyaient comme un monstre. Ils prirent chacun leur commande. Akémi crut qu'elle allait mourir. Honte ! Ils lui faisaient honte ! Avec leurs tenues, leur façon de parler... Ce qu'elle avait honte ! Et tout le monde les observait. Le pire, c'était ce qu'ils disaient :

-C'est Akémi, non ?  
-Elle est avec le directeur ?  
-Vous avez vu les personnes à leur table ?  
-Le gars en guerrier est bizarre.  
-Tu as vu la femme rousse ?  
-Et le gars aux cheveux verts ?  
-Oh et le rockeur ? Il a l'air trop cool !  
-Et la blonde ? Elle est trop bien habillée !  
-Et celle avec les lunettes. Tu as vu son livre ?  
-Oh ! Et la meuf avec sa tenue... légère ? J'adore !

Voici comment était les commentaires. Et pour cela Akémi aurait préférer mourir. C'était déjà dur de les avoir comme frères et sœurs mais si en plus il y avait des remarques !

A la fin du déjeuner, ils partirent. La jeune démone décida, et rien ne la fera changer d'avis, d'aller à son cours de démonologie. Malgré les protestions de ses frère et sœurs elle se rendit en cours. Ceux-ci la suivirent. Là-bas, le professeur parla des démons de l'Antiquité. Alors que tous écoutaient le cours, sauf Rin qui dormait, Cronos intervint :

-Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça !

Le professeur le regarda intensivement.

-Qui êtes vous ?  
-Je suis Cronos !

-Celui qui voyage dans le temps ?

-Lui même ! Et je peux vous dire que j'en sais long sur l'Antiquité !  
-Eh bien allez-y ! Faites donc le cours ! On verra si un démon en est capable.

Le démon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il raconta tout aux élèves, sur les démons de l'Antiquité. Akémi se serait cognée la tête contre la table tellement qu'elle avait honte. Mais, les apprentis exorcistes trouvèrent que ce que narrait Cronos était intéressant.  
A la fin du cours, le prof demanda un jour de repos au directeur et courut voir le roi du temps pour savoir si celui-ci voulait bien lui en apprendre plus le passé des démons. Malheureusement (ou heureusement) pour lui, le démon refusa.

-Je ne veux pas trahir mes semblables. Disait-il.

Belzébuth arriva à ce moment là et proposa à Akémi d'aller s'amuser.

-Allons faire du foot ! s'exclama-t-il.  
-Je n'aime pas ça ! Se plaignit la jeune fille.  
-Oh ! Intervint Rin. Vous allez jouer au foot ? J'peux venir ?  
-Quoi ?! Cria la jeune démone. On t'a pas invité !  
-Rin, baka ! Gronda Ryuji. On a cours, tu te rappelles ?  
-Oh aller ! Supplia le démon Okumura. Pour montrer aux démons que les exorcistes peuvent les battre !  
-Ce n'est pas la bonne décision... marmonna le punk.  
-C'est bien parlé Bon ! L'encouragea Konekomaru.  
-Mais, je vais pas laisser tomber ma seule chance de montrer à ces démons qu'ils sont minables ! Cria Ryuji.

Ses amis le regardèrent désespéré.

-Tu as parlé trop vite Koneko. Fit Renzo.  
-Baka ! Gronda Akémi. Tu crois vraiment que tu peux battre des démons comme ça, toi ?!

~o0o~

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Soupira Akémi.

Les élèves exorcistes et les démons jouaient un match de football depuis bien longtemps déjà et les démons menaient 20 à 10. Shiemi, Kabale, Cabiria, Lilith et Mephisto étaient assis sur les tribunes et encourageaient leur équipe. Tous les autres jouaient. Rin qui au début avait beaucoup rit, devait bien s'avouer que même si elle en avait pas l'air, Akémi était très douée. Elle était très collective. Tous ses mouvements étaient synchronisés à ceux de ses frères et sœur. Surtout à ceux d'Amaimon. A eux deux ils étaient déjà une équipe redoutable. Rin et ses amis faisaient de même mais ils étaient moins synchrones et visiblement moins proches.  
Cronos marqua un but et ses frères et sœurs crièrent à l'unissons (Cabiria, en tenue de pompon girl, et Mephisto se levèrent et se mirent à danser.), excepté Akémi et Amaimon qui avaient l'air indifférent sauf qu'Amaimon avait donné un tapette sur son épaule pour le féliciter.  
Le temps passa et l'équipe des démons gagna la partie. Ils hurlèrent de joie (sauf Akémi), même Amaimon, mais Belzébuth n'oublia pas d'aller voir les exorcistes et de leur dirent :

-Vous avez bien joués, pour des humains.

Rin bouda mais Ryuji et Renzo sourirent. Les autres les avaient rejoins. Kabale avança vers eux et ferma d'un coup sec le livre qu'elle venait de terminer :

-En fin de compte.. dit-elle. Il n'était pas génial ce roman.

Tous les exorcistes la regardèrent avec des gros yeux, mais Iblis leur expliqua :

-Kabale dit toujours ça lorsqu'elle finit un bouquin.

Ishtar qui regardait le soleil qui se couchait, soupira :

-Bon ! Nous devons partir.

Akémi pivota vers elle. Son visage était neutre mais ses yeux montrait de la peine.

-D'accord. Fit-elle d'une voix où l'on pouvait percevoir un certain chagrin.

Ishtar la prit dans ses bras, vite suivit par les autres. Une fois que les étreintes, les embrassades et les adieux furent fait, les démons partirent chacun de leur côté. Les personnes présentes les regardèrent s'éloigner puis...

-Ah la la ! S'exclama Mephisto. Ils sont enfin partis. Je vais pouvoir avoir ma petite Akémi pour moi tout seul !  
-Tu sais bien que je ne te considère pas comme mon frère. Répondit la jeune fille en s'en allant.  
-Akémiii ! Méchante ! pleurnicha le directeur.

La jeune démone l'ignora.

~o0o~

Mephisto Pheles était dans son bureau entrain de lire des documents quand de faibles 'toc, toc' provenant de sa porte le firent relever la tête.

-Entrez. Dit il.

La porte s'ouvrit sur jeune fille aux cheveux roses, aux yeux violets et aux vêtement gothiques punk.

-Akémi ! sourit le directeur. Que me vaut cette visite ?  
-Eh bien... fit la jeune fille gêné. J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit et j'en ai conclu que tu avais raison. J'ai été méchante avec toi. Désolée.

Mephisto se leva d'un bond, courut vers sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune démone ne fit rien pour s'enfuir.

-Ah la la ! Pleura de joie le directeur. Si tu savais comme cela me fais plaisir ma petite Akémi !

Il se sépara d'elle tout heureux et la jeune fille dit d'une voix innocente :

-Pour me faire pardonner je t'ai fait un cadeau.

Elle sortit de son sac, un gâteau. Le démon rose était _aux anges__. _Sa petite sœur lui avait fait un gâteau ! Rien que pour lui ! Mephisto prit le gâteau, coupa une part et le mangea. Il recracha tout et hurla :

-Ça pique ! Ça pique !

Il courut boire un verre d'eau. Lorsqu'il l'eut finit, il s'écria :

-Mais, qu'as tu mis dedans ?  
-Du piment . Répondit sa sœur en ouvrant la porte. C'est Ishtar qui m'a donné l'idée.  
-Mais, pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu m'énerves !

Et elle sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte sous le regard désespéré du démon rose.

*Roi du feu ! (Sid l'âge de glace 2) Je mourrais d'envie de mettre ça !

**Rin : C'est con ton truc avec roi du feu !**

**Moi : C'est tout ce que t'as vu ?!**

**Akémi : Mes frères et sœurs ont changé de prénom.**

**Moi : Oui ! Maintenant ils ont des prénoms de démons ! J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour trouver des démons comme je voulais ! Ils ne sont peut-être pas parfaitement vrai !**

**Yukio : Il y a plus de description aussi !**

**Moi : Encore oui ! **

**Rin : Moi j'ai rien à dire à part roi du feu !**

**Moi : A bientôt !**

**Shiemi : Et surtout laissez nous des commentaires !**

**Izumo : On tient aussi à remercier ****neko-chan L d'en avoir écrit un !**


	6. Chapter 5 : Christmas exorcisme

**Salut tout le monde ! ^^**

**Rin : Merde elle est revenue. **

**Moi : Eh oui me revoilà ! **

**Yukio : Pour un chapitre spéciale Noël ? **

**Rin (marmonnant) : En retard en plus.**

**Moi (en colère) : Pas ma faute ! J'étais en vacance chez mes grands-parents ! De plus, à cause de mes demi-frères, ont a tous été privé d'ordi pendant deux jours !**

**Akémi : Je croyais que c'était un vrai chapitre ?**

**Moi : C'en est un, mais comme c'est noël il va parler de noël. ^^ Cool, non ?**

**Yukio : -_-**

**Rin : Je veux mourir tout de suite !**

**Moi : Eh ! Je la trouve génial mon idée ! **

**Rin : Pas moi.**

**Mephisto : C'est noël !**

**Akémi : C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? **

**Mephisto (toujours aussi joyeux) : On va répondre aux commentaires de nos lecteurs et lectrices ! ^^**

**Moi : Oui :D !**

**neko-chan L :**** Merci pour tes reviews j'ai vraiment été super contente en voyant qu'on m'avait enfin mit des commentaires ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. TT-TT Tu m'as dit que tu adores les frères et soeurs d'Akémi. Ils sont incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien tu vas être heureuse tu vas les retrouver dans ce chapitre ! ^^**

**Lorelei Of Darkness :**** Hello ! Voilà enfin quelqu'un qui avait déjà lu ma fic ! Donc tu as remarqué les moments où j'ai réécris alors. ^^ Tu vas peut-être pas être contente mais ce chapitre viens tout juste d'être écrit et donc les chapitres auquels tu t'attendaient arriveront après. Sorry ^^ Sinon merci pour tes encouragements !**

**skyzo-pyroman :**** Heu... Malheureusement je t'ai reconnu et j'ai été tellement choqué ****par ton délire de schizophrène que je sais plus quoi répondre. Je dis merci au gentil ^^ mais que le méchant aille se faire BIP ! Et sinon, non le dragueur t'auras pas le numéro d'Akémi sauf si tu eunuque parce que tu risque de te faire castrer par Mephisto, il adore ça sœur ! Donc, sinon je te dis : Remets une review !**

**MV-232 :**** Ahahah ! Je venais juste de finir ma fic quand j'ai lu ton com' ! ^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise et je te dis que la suite est maintenant ! **

**Bref merci pour vos commentaires tout le monde ! ^^ **

**Et bonne lecture !**

**Rin : Enfin ! **

Rin ouvrit lentement ses paupières mais les referma dès que la lumière éblouissante du soleil percuta sur son visage. Il se retourna et mit sa tête dans son oreiller, prêt à se éclair noir tomba sur le dos du jeune exorciste qui poussa un petit cri de surpise et se retourna pour fusiller du regard son chat, Kuro.

"Allez Rin debout !" S'écria celui-ci visiblement très heureux.

-Veux pas ! Répondit aussi boudeur qu'un gamin de cinq ans l'adolescent.

"Mais Riiin !" Supplia son familier. "Il faut absolument que tu te lèves !"

-Je veux dormir Kuro ! S'énerva le jeune démon en remontant sa couette sur lui.

Le chat prit un air de... chien battu (Bah ouais ça se dit pas chat battu !) et partit tristement de la chambre de son maître. Maître qui, sans aucune once de remord, souriait comme un bienheureux et fermait les yeux d'aggrément pensant qu'il aurait enfin la paix. Pourtant, il avait une fois de plus tort (il a toujours tort) car sa couette lui fut retiré brusquement le faisant frissonner sous le froid soudain qu'il ressentit. Il ouvrit ses yeux et croisa ceux turquoises de son cadet qui lui dit gentimment :

-Il faut te lever Nii-san !

-Veux pas ! Répéta boudeur son aîné en se penchant pour prendre sa couette.

Cependant, Yukio la prit avant lui et la tint à distance raisonnable de son frère qui tenta de la récupérer sans y arriver. Alors, rageur, il prit son oreiller et le jeta sur le jeune garçon à lunettes qui l'évita sans mal.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi Rin. Soupira-t-il.

-Rends moi ma couette ! Cria comme un enfant gâté le plus âgé (on dirait pas).

-Non.

-Je veux ma couette !

-Non.

-Ma couette !

-Ce n'est en hurlant que tu l'auras.

Rin se tut et, de mauvaise humeur, se leva et sortit d'un pas traînant de la chambre, étonnant Yukio qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'adolescent soit aussi mature. « Akémi l'a peut-être rendu comme ça. Elle est beaucoup plus mature que Rin après tout... Il l'a peut-être enfin comprit qu'il fallait qu'il grandisse. » Ce fut avec un petit sourire que le cadet des frères Okumura remit la couette et l'oreiller sur le lit de son aîné.

-Yukio. Fit une voix grave au ton menaçant.

L'interpellé se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un démon, son corps entouré de flammes bleues et brandissant katana.

-Rin. Soupira l'humain.

-Ma couette. Dit de mauvaise humeur le jeune démon.

« Non. » Pensa Yukio. « Je me suis trompé. Il est toujours aussi immature. » Le jeune garçon à lunettes sortit de la chambre sans faire attention au : "Eh ! J'te cause le binoclard" qu'hurla son aîné. Le cadet se rendit au refectoire suivit par son frère qui grommelait, ses flammes toujours présentes. Néanmoins, lorsque celui-ci jeta un regard furieux par la fenêtre, son visage assombrit s'illumina et un grand sourire apparut.

-Il neige ! Cria-t-il comme un gamin.

Rin rangea son katana dans son foureau, ses flammes dispaissants et il courut, en pyjama, dehors, faisant soupirer d'exaspération le plus jeune des deux. « Au moins il n'est plus en colère. » Pensa-t-il en équissant un mini sourire.

Rin continua de courir et s'arrêta tout sourire devant la porte de son dortoir.

"Rin ?"

-Kuro ! S'exclama tout joyeux le jeune démon. Tu as vu il neige !

"Oui !" Dit le chat tout joyeux (il est pas rancunier).

-Allons jouer !

"Oui !"

-Rin il neige dehors et tu es en pyjama. Dit calmement Yukio qui arriva au même moment.

-Et puis ?

-Tu vas tomber malade.

Le jeune garçon à lunettes voulait rajouter ''abruti'' comme le qualifiait souvent Akémi mais il se tut malgré tout.

-M'enfout ! Répliqua son aîné têtu.

-Bon, je ne t'attends pas pour le petit-déjeuner alors. Fit (diaboliquement) le cadet.

-Si ! Hurla l'autre. Je mange d'abord !

Et il se hâta dans le réfectoire pour manger son petit-déjeuner devant le regard amusé de son frère.

A milles lieux de là... Enfin à quelques kilomètres... Bon, toujours dans l'académie de la Croix-Vrai qui était recouverte de neige, dans l'une de ses grandes tours, Mephisto Pheles préparait un plan méphistophélique* vu son rire diabolique et non discret malgré ses efforts. Cela aurait terrifié n'importe qui mais Amaimon, à côté de lui, continuait de manger tranquillement ses bonbons, nullement inquiet pour le mental de son frère qui continuait de faire son rire démoniaque ce qui aurait été très bien pour Halloween mais peu passable pour Noël. Car, vous l'avez deviné, c'était Noël à l'académie de la Croix-Vrai et cela rendait très joyeux le directeur de celle-ci qui se voyait déjà avec le grand manteau rouge du père noël, ses bottes, son bonnet et surtout sa hotte pour offrir ses cadeaux à son adorable et fragile petite sœur qui lui aurait alors sauté dans les bras en lui criant un ''Merci !'' toute contente (J'adore les délires impossible de ce mec.). D'un air rêveur, le démon avait arrêté son rire maléfique et imaginait à présent cette scène. Quand, dans sa tête, Akémi le remercia, il répondit (stupidement) rayonnant :

-Mais enfin ma petite sœur chérie, c'est tout à fait normal de vouloir te faire plaisir en te donnant autant de cadeaux que tu le désires.

Dans son délire, sa frangine objecta tristement : ''Mais moi je ne suis pas gentille avec toi.''

-Ce n'est pas grave, pour moi tu es et tu seras toujours ma délicate petite sœur !

Et là, dans son esprit, il emmena sa petite sister au pays des bisounours où il rencontrèrent monsieur lapin (Dans le pays des bisounours?) qui leur fit un tour de magie, faisant apparaître un poussin, et tous se mirent à danser en riant.

-Ahahahahah !

Ce que faisait Mephisto sans s'en rendre compte.

Amaimon le regarda, nullement surprit, son éternel air blasé sur le visage, continuant de s'empiffrer mais cette fois-ci c'étaient des M&M'S. (Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi il est aussi mince alors qu'il ne fait que de bouffer !)

Le démon rose finit par se calmer en prenant une profonde inspiration. Lorsqu'il fut enfin relaxé, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la chambre de sa sœur. Une fois dans le couloir, il marcha sur la pointe des pieds, suivit par un Amaimon flegmatique, et avança le plus silencieusement possible vers une porte qu'il ouvrit précautionneusement pour éviter tout grincement nuisible puis, il entra dans une pièce remplie par la pénombre. Il referma discrètement la porte, dès que son frère pénétra à son tour dans la chambre, pour ensuite aller au pas de loup au milieu de celle-ci et pointer son parapluie rose sur un mur en murmurant :

-Eins, zwei, drei !

Le mur devint rouge. Mais pas rouge sang, ni le rouge de saint-valentin mais plutôt le rouge pétillant et malicieux de noël. Ce rouge chaleureux qui répand la joie dans le cœur des gens. Et bien ce rouge, le directeur trouvait qu'il irait parfaitement à sa petite sœur chérie le jour de noël. Il se voyait déjà lui donnant ses cadeaux en habit de père noël et elle en robe de noël aussi. Ah ! Que ce serait merveilleux !

Tout fier, le démon rose repointa son parapluie sur les autres murs et recommença son petit tour. Ensuite, il fit la même chose aux meubles. « Akémi aura une belle surprise quand elle se réveillera ! » Pensa-t-il enjoué. « Mais d'abord un autre petit tour de magie ! » Mephisto se dirigea tranquillement vers la penderie de sa sister (Avant c'était une armoire mais depuis la visite de leurs sœurs c'est devenue une penderie.), l'ouvrit, et rendit tous les vêtements roses.

Ah. Ces adorables habits roses. Qu'ils étaient mieux qu'avant.

Pour finir, le directeur marcha silencieusement vers les rideaux et tira ceux-ci, faisant ainsi entrer la lumière vive du jour dans la chambre. Et également grogner une silhouette emmitouflée dans les couvertures de son grand lit. Amaimon s'avança nonchalamment vers le lit, s'accroupit devant celui-ci pour passer son doigt dans les couvertures et caressa taquin le nez de la personne endormit. Celle-ci repoussa le doigt irritée mais le démon n'en eut cure et recommença son geste.

-Il faut te lever. Chuchota assez farceur le roi de la terre.

-Veux pas ! Fit boudeuse la jeune démone en s'enveloppant encore plus dans ses couvertures (On a pas déjà vu cette conversation un peu plus haut ?).

-Debout ! S'exclama ravi le démon rose.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un oreiller en plein visage (La preuve que Rin et Akémi sont frère et sœur.) le faisant tomber à la renverse et pleurer lorsqu'il se releva.

-Pourquoi tu es aussi méchante Akémiiiii ?! Pleurnicha-t-il.

Sa cadette ne dit rien, s'enfonçant dans ses couvertures pour échapper à la lumière aveuglante qui avait envahi sa chambre. Amaimon la regarda gentiment, prit ses couvertures et les jeta sur Mephisto qui retomba en arrière. Celui-ci se releva en grognant cette fois-ci.

Qu'avaient-ils tous les deux à lui balancer des choses sur la figure ?

Son frère, se sentant nullement coupable, prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la souleva sans faire attention aux menaces qu'elle lui hurlait. Il l'emmena vers la fenêtre et la posa doucement devant celle-ci. L'adolescente le fusilla de ses beaux yeux violets voilés par la fatigue.

-Il neige. Expliqua indifféremment le roi de la terre.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil étonné et assassina du regard le magnifique spectacle qu'il se passait dehors. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle observa les flocons tomber gracieusement, doucement, harmonieusement, magnifiquement... Son visage devint plus doux. Plus humain. Voir angélique. Plus triste. Désespéré même.

-La neige. Murmura-t-elle mélancolique.

Elle avança lentement sa main qui rencontra la vitre et se colla contre la glace.

Ses frères n'avaient rien loupé de son changement d'humeur et étaient, à présent, eux aussi assez triste.

-Bon ! S'écria joyeusement Mephisto pour changer de sujet. C'est bientôt Noël Akémi donc j'ai décidé que tu devais changer ton style !

-Non. Rétorqua la jeune démon qui détourna ses yeux de la fenêtre pour les poser sur son aîné.

Celui-ci pleura de déception mais il se reprit bien vite et déclara jovial :

-Je savais que tu allais dire ça donc j'ai transformé tous tes vêtements en adorable tenues roses.

-QUOI ?! Hurla plus que furieuse Akémi.

Elle courut jusqu'à sa penderie qu'elle ouvrit à la volée et découvrit avec horreur que ce que lui avait dit le directeur était vrai. Elle sortit impassible de la garde-robe et annonça menaçante :

-TOI !

Une aura noire l'entourait et ses cheveux virevoltaient sous la puissance de ses pouvoirs qu'elle tentait, pour l'instant, de contenir.

-Tu vas le regretter !

La jeune démone ne bougea pas d'un petit doigt mais son frère, lui, fut projeté sur plusieurs murs, détruisant ceux-ci puis noyé par une boule d'eau pour finir en glaçon. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'adolescente se calma, qu'elle libéra son aîné de sa prison de glace qui tomba, en pleurant, à genoux devant elle pour se faire pardonner.

-Tu m'énerves ! Dit sa cadette encore en colère. Quelle idée de rendre mes vêtements roses ! Est-ce que je t'ai demandé quelque chose ? Non ! Donc tu n'avais pas à venir dans ma chambre comme ça !

-Je suis désolé. Renifla le démon rose.

Pendant trente secondes, le visage de la jeune fille se fit plus doux mais il redevint dur et elle soupira agacée :

-Ça va. J'accepte tes excuses.

Les larmes de Mephisto se stoppèrent net et celui-ci se releva tout sourire.

-Mais... Prévint sa sœur. Je veux que tu me fasses une autre tenue. Et hors de question quelle soit rose ! D'accord ?

-Jawohl* !

Le directeur réfléchit puis il sourit et tournoya son parapluie rose en formulant ses mots habituels :

-Eins, zwei, drei !

Une robe apparut. Elle semblait être une robe lolita gothique. Elle était rouge et blanche aux longues manches pendantes (genre robe de noël mais plus dans le lolita gothique). Akémi la jugea du regard, la prit puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain après avoir ordonné au démon rose de remettre sa chambre en état. Donc de lui restituer ses couleurs habituelles et de réparer les murs. Sans oublier de rétablir ses vêtements punks et gothiques.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Mephisto, mangeait tristement son petit-déjeuner, Amaimon à ses côtés qui dévorait tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main, tous les deux attendant leur petite sœur. Celle-ci arriva, portant la robe que lui avait fait son aîné avec de longues chaussettes blanches et des bottes noires. La ceinture noire du père noël entourait sa taille. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et étrangement longs, lui arrivant pratiquement à la taille (Quel est donc cet étrange pouvoir ? lol). Le démon rose se leva d'un bond et fonça vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras en criant :

-Tu es trop moe ma petite sœur chérie !

Celle-ci fit un pas sur le côté et il se prit le mur. Il se releva en pleurnichant (il fait que ça) et dit vexé :

-Maieuh ! Akémi tu es méchante !

-Normal je suis un démon ! Répliqua du tac au tac l'adolescente.

Ses frères la regardèrent en haussant tous les deux un sourcil entendu ce qui la fit grogner.

-Pas de commentaires ! Lança-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'Amaimon et en commençant à manger.

-On a rien dit. Sourit malicieusement le directeur qui continua de déjeuner mais avec plus d'entrain.

Son sourire s'effaça quand la jeune fille lui lança un regard noir mais il finit bien vite par le retrouver quand il l'a vit déguster le gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait fait préparé lui-même.

-Que penses-tu de notre frère ? Demanda, comme si il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, Mephisto.

-Lequel ? Questionna la gothique.

-Le démon. Fit-il en souriant narquoisement.

-C'est un abruti. Répondit Akémi en buvant une gorgée de son thé. Il attaque avant de réfléchir. Il s'énerve avant de comprendre. Il ne sait pas contrôler ses flammes...

-Bref, il est inintéressant. Conclut Amaimon jaloux de l'attention que son frère et sa sœur portent sur leur cadet.

-Non. Fit l'adolescente. Il est intéressant, au contraire.

Le démon vert se renfrogna. Il détestait quand on ne souciait plus de lui. Il détestait Rin Okumura !

-Il a besoin d'être guidé, non ? Déclara le démon rose.

-Oui. Acquiesça la jeune fille. Il manque d'expérience. De plus, je ne crois pas qu'il avait des amis avant.

Elle ne dit plus rien, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Tu aurais voulu rester là-bas ? Interrogea boudeur le roi de la terre qui voulait qu'elle en ressorte et surtout qu'ils arrêtent cette satanée conversation.

-Oui. Répondit sa sœur.

-Pour notre frère ? Demanda Amaimon dont la jalousie se liait avec la colère.

-Pour les deux.

Il eut un moment de silence qu'Akémi brisa.

-On aurait dû les rencontrer tous ensemble.

-Père avait voulu parler avec Rin. Objecta le directeur.

-C'était une mauvaise idée. Rétorqua la jeune démone. Maintenant cet imbécile veut le tuer.

-''Lui botter le cul'' ce sont les mots qu'il a dit. Fit heureux son aîné.

-Tu t'en moques complètement d'après ce que je vois ! Attaqua la jeune fille.

-Non. Se défendit Mephisto avec toujours son sourire aux lèvres. Mais bon, c'est tout de même amusant de voir que ce que vous pensez toi et Rin est pratiquement similaire.

-Similaire ?! Explosa sa sœur qui se leva faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière. Tu te fous de moi ?! Je ne suis pas comme lui ! Je ne veux pas tuer père !

-Je sais mais...

-Tu utilises Rin comme arme ! Tu lui fais croire que les exorcistes sont les gentils et les démons les méchants...

-Mais non... La coupa le démon rose.

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Je sais très bien ce que tu es comme démon ! Tu t'amuses des exorcistes !

-...

Tu leur fais croire... Qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ? Tu fais croire à RIN qu'il pourra botter le cul de notre père ! Mais il mourra par ta faute ! Notre petit frère mourra mais toi tu t'en moqueras puisque tu te seras bien amusé !

-Arrête. Murmura le directeur.

-Et puis comme ça tu t'amuseras à utiliser Yukio ! Tu lui diras de venger son jumeau !

-Arrête.

-Comme ça il mourra à son tour et tu riras devant les visages tristes de leurs amis et ceux désespérés des exorcistes !

-Arrête !

-Tu te seras bien amusé sale démon ! Tu es un monstre ! Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur !

-ARRETE ! Hurla vociférant le démon rose en se levant d'un bond et en balançant d'un geste la table contre le mur.

Ses yeux brillants d'une lueur malveillante, il avança d'un pas furibond vers sa sœur puis leva sa main près à la gifler... Cependant, Amaimon intervint en lui prenant durement le poignet. Il lui lança un regard noir et menaçant ce qui calma son frère peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il abaisse son bras. Le démon vert lâcha son poignet et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Akémi, quelque peu terrifiée mais surtout navrée bien qu'elle paraissait toujours stoïque, s'avança doucement vers Mephisto et posa délicatement sa main sur son bras mais son aîné la repoussa brutalement et recula de trois pas. La jeune fille n'en démordit pas et fit trois pas en avant, voulant s'excuser.

-Mephi...

-Tais-toi ! Cracha celui-ci.

-Mais je...

-Akémi, tu es allée trop loin aujourd'hui ! L'interrompit le démon. Alors, vas-t'en !

La jeune démone ouvrit la bouche, mais lorsqu'elle vit son frère lui tourner le dos et regarder par la fenêtre, elle sortit en courant de la pièce. En entendant la porte claquer, le directeur soupira et murmura tristement :

-Tu n'aurais pas dû me dire ce que tu pensais de moi, petite sœur. Ça fait vraiment mal.

Akémi courait dans l'académie. Ne s'arrêtant pas. Continuant de courir. Et de courir. Sans jamais s'arrêter. Quand elle fut enfin dehors, sous la neige, elle stoppa sa course et se tint contre le mur pour pouvoir reprendre sa respiration. Elle regarda le ciel dont la neige tombait et revit le visage peiné de son frère. « Quelle idiote ! » Se fâcha-t-elle en frappant le mur avec ses poings jusqu'à les faire saigner. En voyant la neige devenir étrangement rouge par terre, elle arrêta de taper le mur et examina ses mains éraflées. La jeune fille s'imaginait très bien la réaction de Mephisto si il découvrait qu'elle s'était blessée, ça ne serait que plus agaçant. « Pourtant... Je veux qu'il redevienne comme ça. Qu'il s'inquiète de nouveau comme ça. J'en ai besoin. » La jeune démone secoua la tête pour retirer cette faiblesse de son esprit : Elle n'avait pas à devenir dépendante de quelqu'un !

Cependant, elle souhaitait s'excuser auprès de son frère mais ne savait comment faire.

-Tu ne pars pas non plus fêter Noël avec ta famille Bon ? Se fit entendre une voix.

Tout comme des pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle. La jeune fille ne voulait pas que des élèves de l'académie la voient, encore moins les apprentis exorcistes car ils pourraient lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici et surtout pourquoi elle avait les mains égratignés. Elle n'avait aucune envie de leur répondre maintenant. Alors, elle ferma les yeux et se transforma en corbeau, ayant les même capacité que les autres enfants de Satan pour se métamorphoser en animal la représentant. Elle s'ébouriffa les plumes, vola vivement vers l'arbre le plus proche et se posa sur une branche.

~o0o~

Trois élèves se promenaient autour de l'académie de la Croix-Vrai. Trois élèves spécialisés en exorcisme. Ces trois élèves étaient Renzo Shima, Ryuji Suguro et Konekomaru Miwa. Tous trois, emmitouflés dans des vêtements chauds, des bonnets, des écharpes et des gants sa baladaient joyeusement sous la neige, observant celle-ci avec un certain émerveillement pour le plus petit.

-J'aime la neige. Souffla-t-il tout sourire.

-Pas moi ! Grommela tout en grelottant de froid le ''dragueur''. La neige c'est froid et ça mouille ! Surtout qu'en hivers on se les gèle et en plus on voit jamais de filles quasiment à poils.

-Rien que pour ça ? Se moqua assez irrité le punk.

-Moi ce que j'aime c'est Noël ! S'enthousiasma Konekomaru. On peut tous se retrouver !

-Mouais. Maugréa Renzo. C'est vraiment génial. Surtout quand toute ta famille est tellement occupée à faire son travail d'exorcisme qu'elle ne peut pas fêter Noël avec toi !

-Je suis désolé Shima-kun. S'excusa vivement Miwa.

-Ce n'est rien Koneko. L'assura son ami. Moi au moins je n'ai pas perdu ma famille...

Il se tut brusquement lorsque le jeune garçon à lunettes baissa tristement la tête.

-Heu... Tenta de changer de sujet Renzo. Tu ne pars pas non plus fêter Noël avec ta famille Bon ?

-Non. Répondit Suguro. Ils doivent s'occuper de l'auberge et du temple. Et puis... Rajouta-il assez embarrassé. Si ma mère me revoit, elle me tuera.

-Donc pas de Noël en famille pour nous, alors. Soupira sinistrement Shima. C'est nul ! Ce n'est pas l'esprit de noël là !

Un craquement provenant d'une branche se fit entendre faisant lever les yeux de Konekomaru vers celle-ci et ainsi découvrir un corbeau aux plumes aussi noires que la nuit et aux yeux... Violets ?

Le jeune Miwa s'arrêta de marcher et examina attentivement le corbeau qui l'observait également. Ses yeux violets... Ils ressemblaient tellement à ceux d'Akémi. Comment cela était-il possible ?

-Koneko ? Appela Ryuji.

Le jeune garçon à lunettes détourna ses yeux du corbeau.

-Oui ? Fit-il un peu perdu.

-Ça va ? Demanda le punk. Tu t'es arrêté d'un coup.

-Oui, ça va. Le rassura son ami. Je... J'observais simplement la neige.

Il courut pour rattraper ses amis sous le regard du corbeau.

~o0o~

Akémi transformé en corbeau, écoutait d'une oreille discrète la conversation du trio. Pourtant, lorsque Renzo s'écria que fêter Noël sans sa famille ce n'était pas l'esprit même de celui-ci, la jeune démon sursauta et s'avança vivement au bout de la branche faisant craquer celle-ci et ainsi lever les yeux du plus petit qui l'observa jusqu'à ce que ses amis l'appellent. Elle les regarda s'en aller pensive puis déplia ses ailes et s'envola vers le ciel. Plus haut. Toujours plus haut. Elle aimait voler. Elle avait l'impression d'être libre et que rien ne pourrait la rattraper. Que si elle le désirait, elle pourrait atteindre les cieux, dire bonjour aux anges, ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas. Mais le plus important, elle pouvait réfléchir en toute tranquillité.

La jeune corbeau fit quelques slaloms, la conversation de ses trois camarades de classe ressassé en boucle dans sa tête. « Famille... Esprit de noël... » Médita-elle alors que son vol devint stable. « Je me souviens que Mephisto tenait tant à fêter Noël. Il disait que c'était conviviale et qu'on portait des accessoires mignons. Mais jamais que c'était familiale... ». Elle laissa le vent l'emmener doucement. « Pourtant vu l'entrain des humains par rapport à cette fête ce doit être très important pour eux. Ils mangent ensemble, discutent entre eux, s'offrent des cadeaux les uns aux autres... Mephisto a raison, c'est conviviale. » Elle recommença à battre des ailes pour monter rapidement au ciel. « Je devrais faire ça... Préparer un repas de noël pour me faire pardonner. Inviter nos frères et sœurs. » Elle remonta plus haut. « Ça leur fera plaisir et à lui aussi. » Elle battit plus vite et plus fort, remontant de plus en plus haut. « Je pourrais alors lui faire mes excuses. »

Elle s'arrêta net. Ou plutôt, elle se transforma en humaine. Se laissant ainsi tomber. Elle ne tentait pas de se suicider, non. Elle aimait juste ça. Tomber dans le vide. Sentir le vent frapper ses vêtement, faire tournoyer ses cheveux tandis que les flocons de neige se collaient à elle. Elle aimait quand l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines. C'était une sorte de drogue pour elle. Une drogue qui ne la rendait pas dépendante pour autant. Juste cette drogue qui la faisait se sentir bien.

Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol, Akémi se métamorphosa à nouveau en corbeau pour remonter dans les airs puis survola l'académie, passant au-dessus du dortoir de ses jeunes frères.

Soudain, un rugissement résonna dans le vent et des crocs se refermèrent sur elle, manquant de peu de la déchiqueter. La corbeau se débattit cependant un claquement de dents trancha son aile mais heureusement ne la cassa pas, la prévenant ainsi de ne pas recommencer. Le félin, car la jeune démone était sûre que c'en était un, descendit du toit où il se trouvait, secouant sans le faire exprès sa proie dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce qu'il saute à terre. Le chat, ça n'en pouvait être qu'un, galopa (Un chat qui galope ? lol) vers un jeune garçon qui s'amusait à faire un bonhomme de neige que la victime reconnue immédiatement : Rin Okumura. Kuro, car ça ne pouvait être que lui, miaula lorsqu'il fut assez proche de son maître qui tourna la tête et sourit en le voyant.

-Kuro ! S'exclama-t-il. Où étais-tu passé ?

''Je suis allé chercher ton cadeau Rin !''

-Mon cadeau ?

''A toi et à Yukio !''

-Mais Noël ce n'est que dans trois jours !

-C'est bien, tu sais compter Rin ! Retentit une voix familière derrière le jeune démon.

Le cadet des jumeaux Okumura arriva et s'accroupit devant Kuro pour lui chatouiller les oreilles, le faisant ainsi ronronner.

-Yukio ! Gronda son aîné. Arrête de te moquer de moi, on dirait Akémi !

-Gomen* Nii-san. S'excusa son frère pas désolé du tout. Mais notre sœur influence sur moi.

-Grr. Grogna le plus âgé.

-Qu'as-tu dans ta gueule Kuro ? Changea de sujet Yukio.

''Votre cadeau !'' S'enthousiasma le chat noir en déposant la corbeau sur la neige qui avait espéré s'enfuir mais Rin l'attrapa vivement avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, la faisant pousser un petit cri aigu à cause de sa douleur lancinante à l'aile.

-Oh ! Rigola le jeune démon. C'est un oiseau en caoutchouc !

Un gros blanc lui répondit. Akémi l'insulta mentalement d'abruti. Yukio aussi. Comme quoi leur sœur avait vraiment influencée sur lui.

-C'est un vrai oiseau, Rin. Soupira d'exaspération son jumeau.

-Un... Un vrai oiseau ?! S'écria stupéfait l'aîné des deux frères.

''Bah oui, pourquoi ?''

-Il a crié ! Commenta le plus âgé, ne répondant pas à la question de son démon-familier.

-Normal, il est vivant.

Le jeune diablotin remonta l'oiseau au niveau de son visage, la regardant les sourcils froncés. « Bon, ça suffit ! » Pensa agacée celle-ci. Elle se transforma en humaine à la plus grande surprise de tous et surtout de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs qui la lâcha, la faisant ainsi tomber. Cependant, il trébucha en voulant reculer et chuta à son tour. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux dans la neige, Rin étalé sur elle.

-Pousse-toi ! Grommela la jeune fille qui étouffait sous lui.

-Hein ? Fit le jeune démon encore sonné.

-Pousse-toi de là abruti !

Le jeune garçon remarqua alors qu'il était sur la jeune démone et se releva rapidement en s'appuyant sur le bras blessé de sa sœur qui grimaça de souffrance. Yukio s'en aperçut.

-Tu t'es blessée Akémi ? Demanda-t-il.

Celle-ci se redressa vivement et cacha sa blessure au bras.

-Ce n'est rien. Marmonna-t-elle.

Mais son frère n'en eut cure et attrapa sèchement son bras pour l'examiner.

-Tu as une vilaine coupure. Annonça le jeune garçon à lunettes. Et tes mains sont éraflées. Kuro ne t'a pas loupé.

''Gomen.'' S'excusa celui-ci en lui faisant de grands yeux tristes.

-Je me suis blessée aux mains toute seule. Rétorqua froidement la jeune diablesse.

-Elles ont besoin d'être désinfecté tout comme ta coupure au bras. Tenta de la raisonner le soigneur.

Akémi voulut protester mais le regard noir que lui fit le jeune exorciste l'en dissuada. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer une nouvelle fois avec un autre de ses frères. Elle le laissa donc l'entraîner dans son dortoir et plus particulièrement dans le salon (je sais pas si ils ont un salon mais va dire que si) où il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur un pouf. Rin s'assit à côté d'elle en râlant :

-Comment vous faîtes toi et Mephisto pour vous transformer en animaux ?

-C'est un truc de démon. Expliqua la jeune diablesse. Enfin, spécialement celui des enfants de Satan.

-Pourquoi moi je ne peux pas le faire alors ?

-Parce que tu es un abruti. Répliqua moqueuse la jeune fille.

-Fausse sœur !

Yukio revint au même moment. Il sourit en les voyant se taquiner et s'agenouilla devant l'adolescente, commençant à désinfecter délicatement ses égratignures aux mains puis nettoya avec douceur sa plaie au bras et la banda en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Son jumeau l'observait admiratif tandis que sa sœur le regardait faire, ses yeux brillants de gratitude, d'affection et d'une certaine nostalgie.

-Tu veux devenir médecin Yukio ? Murmura-t-elle indifférente bien que si l'on y prêtait attention, on pourrait remarquer que le ton de sa voix était assez mélancolique.

-Oui. Répondit doucement celui-ci.

-Et tu y arriveras ! S'écria tout heureux son gémeau (Ça veut rien dire je sais mais je voulais trop le mettre. Sorry).

L'adolescent à lunettes finit sa tâche puis rangea ses affaires pendant que la jeune démone se levait et commençait à partir.

-Tu vas où ? Questionna son frère démoniaque.

-Je pars. Merci de m'avoir soigné.

Rin la rattrapa et la retint par le poignet.

-Sans nous expliquer pourquoi tu volais ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Parce que j'en avais envie c'est tout.

-Et tu t'es blessée à la main comment ?

-...

-Surtout que tu portes une robe qui n'est pas trop dans ton style.

-C'est Mephisto.

-Donc tu nous expliques ?

Akémi fronça des sourcils et fusilla de ses beaux yeux violets le jeune garçon qui n'en fut pas effrayé et, au contraire, serra plus fort sa poigne. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer que ce n'était pas ses affaires mais une musique résonna dans la pièce au même moment, faisant sursauter de surprise tout le monde excepté la jeune démone puisque c'était la sonnerie de son portable. De sa main libre, elle prit celui-ci dans sa poche et décrocha.

-Allô ?

_-Akémi ?! Darling* tu as répondu ! Ah, j'ai eu si peur !_

-Ishtar. Dit exaspéré la jeune fille. Arrête de hurler et dis moi ce qui ne va pas !

_-Mais tout va bien !_

-Alors pourquoi tu as dit que tu as eu si peur ?

_-J'ai cru que vous étiez mort !_

-Mort ?

_-Ou gravement blessé. _

-Pourquoi tu as cru ça ?

_-On a toujours pas eu de cartes d'invitations pour le repas de noël ! Et Mephisto m'avait dit qu'il allait le préparé avec toi dès aujourd'hui ! Donc normalement on aurait dû les recevoir depuis une heure._

-Heu... Bredouilla sa sœur. Ishtar tu peux venir, s'il te plais ?

_-Quand ?_

-Maintenant. Je suis au même endroit que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

_-D'accord._

Et la jeune femme raccrocha. Akémi rangea son portable dans sa poche, soupira et se dirigea vers le hall, entraînant avec elle son frère qui ne voulait pas la lâcher.

-Rin. Gronda-t-elle. Je ne pars pas, tu sais.

-Oui mais au cas où ! S'exclama celui-ci, le visage sérieux.

La jeune démone soupira de nouveau. Des tapements provinrent de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à la volée laissant les adolescents apercevoir une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges ondulés et aux yeux noirs, habillée d'une robe fushia courte.

-Akémi-chan ! S'écria-t-elle joyeusement en voyant sa sœur, prenant celle-ci dans ses bras. Ça fait si longtemps !

-Que vingt-deux jours. Précisa sa cadette collée contre elle et son poignet toujours tenu par leur frère.

-C'est trop long pour moi ! Brailla comme une gamine la reine du ciel.

Au bout de quelques minutes, longues minutes de souffrance pour la jeune diablesse, Ishtar lâcha la jeune fille et ébouriffa les cheveux de ses frères tout en leur demandant si ils pouvaient lui servir du thé.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les quatre à boire du thé, la jeune femme rousse grattouillant le ventre de Kuro allongé sous elle qui, lui, ronronnait de bien-être, tandis qu'elle racontait à ses frangins tous les mauvais tours qu'elle avait fait à Mephisto. Rin riait de plus en plus, demandant encore plus de détails, adorant toujours plus ses histoires alors que Yukio souriait amusé par les mimiques vraiment hilarante de leur sœur. Seule Akémi ne rigolait pas. Ni ne se distrayait de ces blagues. Elle gardait obstinément les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de thé, le visage impassible, voir peiné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Akémi-chan ? Questionna son aînée inquiète pendant que leur frère démoniaque frappait la table avec ses poings tellement qu'il pouffait de rire.

-Ce n'est rien. Chuchota celle-ci. Je pensais juste à Mephisto.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je... Je pensais au repas de noël qu'il a prép...

Elle ne put en dire plus. Ishtar fronça des sourcils et demanda gentiment à leurs frères de les laisser seules un instant. Ce qu'ils firent en leur annonçant qu'ils seraient dans leur chambre. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, emmenant Kuro avec eux, la jeune femme déclara :

-Je vois que tu ne peux toujours pas mentir Akémi.

-...

-Ce n'est pas en t'enfermant dans le silence que ça changera quelque chose.

-...

-Akémi.

-...

-Je sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir puisque tu es à demi-démoniaque et à demi...

-Tais-toi ! Siffla menaçante sa sœur.

La démone fit un sourire narquois et la taquina :

-Ce sujet a toujours été une corde sensible, même maintenant.

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Ishtar. Gronda sa cadette.

-Si tu me disais aussi ce qui n'allais pas darling. Soupira son aînée.

-C'est Mephisto. Murmura la plus jeune.

-Ça je l'avais comprit. Mais j'aimerai que tu m'expliques ce qui ne va pas.

-Tout va tr...

Ishtar haussa un sourcil entendu faisant grogner la jeune démone qui lui avoua alors le plan stupide du directeur puis sa dispute avec lui. Quand elle termina de raconter, la jeune femme se leva pour ensuite la serrer contre elle et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Je ne suis plus une petite fille qui a besoin de se faire réconforter. Râla sans grande conviction Akémi.

-Je sais. Souffla la démone. Mais moi j'ai besoin de te consoler quand tu es triste.

-Je ne suis pas...

-Tu ne peux pas mentir. Chantonna presque la rousse.

Sa sœur ne dit rien. Restant stoïque mais laissant tout de même la plus grande l'enlacer avec douceur. Elles se séparèrent enfin et Ishtar annonça toute joyeuse :

-Bon ! On va préparer le repas de noël alors !

-Hein ?

-Bah oui ! Oh et on va aussi inviter les amis de Rin et Yukio ! Eux aussi ont besoin de fêter Noël.

~o0o~

Izumo lisait un livre, allongée sur son lit, Paku étant partie chez elle pour les vacances la laissant ainsi toute seule. Son portable vibra et avec un soupire, la jeune fille lu le message que Yukio lui avait envoyé.

-Quoi ? Grommela-t-elle. Même en vacance ? Il ne manque pas de culot !

Elle referma brutalement son livre, le posa sur sa table de chevet, se mit des vêtements chauds et une fois prête, sortie dehors. Elle marcha vivement, se dirigeant vers la porte délabrée d'un pont.

-Kamiki-chan !

L'interpellée se retourna et vit Shiemi, vêtue que d'un simple kimono, arrivée vers elle en courant. Lorsque la blonde s'arrêta essoufflée devant sa camarade, celle-ci s'énerva :

-Mais que fais-tu habillée comme ça ?!

-Hum ? Fit surprise la botaniste ne comprenant rien.

-Laisse tomber !

Irritée, Izumo continua son chemin suivit par une Moriyama souriante jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent devant la porte délabrée. Kamiki prit sa clé et ouvrit la porte, accédant ainsi au couloir qui les mena dans la salle de classe d'exorcisme. Quand elles y pénétrèrent, tous les autres étaient déjà là, certains assis par terre, d'autres se tenant contre les bureaux. Yukio se tenait debout à côté du bureau du professeur sur lequel était assise Ishtar, la reine du ciel et des tempêtes.

-Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle enjouée. Allez vous asseoir s'il vous plais, on va enfin pouvoir commencer.

Les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent leurs camarades de classe.

-Bien ! Déclara la jeune femme. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Les élèves exorcistes lui répondirent par la négative ce qui fit sourire la démone rouge.

-Mephisto a décidé de vous inviter au repas de noël. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Mais où est-il alors ? Questionna Izumo.

-Il cherche toujours le cadeau d'Akémi-chan !

-Alors pourquoi nous avoir dit de venir ? Interrogea Suguro.

-Ce serait vraiment génial que vous nous aidiez à préparer le repas.

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent furieux les adolescents.

-Vous n'avez rien fait ?! Hurla stupéfait Rin.

-Bah non, on a pas de cuisinier. Inventa comme excuse son aînée.

-C'est pour ça qu'on s'est dit que Yukio pourrait l'être. Intervint Akémi.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda étonné celui-ci.

-Ouais ! Pourquoi lui ? Grogna son jumeau.

-Parce qu'il est doué en tout ! Répondit comme si c'était une évidence la jeune démone.

-JE suis doué en CUISINE ! S'énerva le plus âgé des deux frères.

-Tu es capable de faire quelque chose ? Tu m'impressionne. Se moqua sa sœur.

-Grrr. Gronda l'aîné des Okumura. Fausse sœur !

Ishtar rit face à ce spectacle.

-Arrête de l'embêter. Sermonna-t-elle sans grande conviction sa petite sœur.

Celle-ci haussa des épaules indifférente et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste, agaçant encore plus Rin mais faisant trémousser d'admiration Shiemi qui pensa une fois de plus qu'elle était vraiment trop cool.

-Où va-t-on fêter Noël ? Intervint Ryuji.

-Je sais pas. Répondit la rousse. Mephisto aime autant l'Allemagne que le Japon. On pourrait aller là ! On se ferait un Noël occidental, ce serait super !

-C'est quoi les repas là-bas ? Interrogea le ventre de Rin (lol).

-C'est pas ça l'important ! Ronchonna le punk. Moi je veux savoir où on va ?

-En Allemagne. Dit la reine du ciel et des tempêtes. Dans le Nord, près de Grabow. Au manoir Jatzow.

-Au manoir Jatzow ? S'exclama assez surprise sa petite sœur. Mais il a été détruit durant la seconde guerre mondiale par les Nazi et il ne fut plus jamais habité depuis.

-C'est vrai j'avais oublié ! Gloussa la jeune femme. Bah c'est pas grave on aura qu'à demander à...

Elle s'interrompit, examina chaque personne devant elle, fronçant petit à petit des sourcils et s'écria furieuse :

-Mais il manque un démon !

Les adolescents sursautèrent et se regardèrent stupéfaits.

-Heu... Parla timidement Konekomaru. Il ne manque aucun démon puisqu'il y a Rin, Akémi et vous alors...

-Si, si ! Le coupa Ishtar. Il manque un démon !

-Mais... S'exprima cette fois-ci Renzo.

-Amaimon n'est pas là ! Hurla la démone. Darling, pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ?

-Parce qu'on ne lui a pas dit de venir. Répondit l'interpellée.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Pouffa son aînée faisant soupirer toutes les personnes présentes. Bien, tu n'as qu'à l'appeler alors.

Sa sœur souffla de contrariété mais appela quand même le roi de la terre qui arriva trente secondes plus tard.

-J'arrive ! Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

-Amaimon ! Hurla Ishtar en sauta presque sur son frère, les larmes aux yeux. Il faut absolument que tu ailles voir si le manoir Jatzow est encore habitable et si il est en ruine, dit nous ce qu'il faut acheter pour le remettre en état comme ça vous les hommes vous le réparerez !

-Pourquoi nous ?! Hurla Rin.

-Parce que vous êtes fort. Expliqua la jeune femme en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je ne suis pas convaincu.

-Moi si ! S'exclama Shima en se mettant debout d'un bond. Dites moi ce qu'i réparer et je le ferais en un rien de temps !

-Oh c'est vrai ? Gloussa la rousse.

-Oui ! Affirma le dragueur. Et je le ferais même les yeux bandés si vous le voulez !

-Bon ça veut dire que vous acceptez tous alors. Chantonna-t-elle.

-Pas du t... Commença son frère démoniaque qui reçut la main de Renzo sur sa bouche, le faisant ainsi taire.

-Oui, oui. Le coupa celui-ci.

-Bien ! S'exclama ravie la démone rouge. Donc tu veux bien y aller maintenant Amaimon ?

Le démon vert hocha la tête et partit. Après son départ, le groupe discuta pendant plus d'une demi-heure, se mettant d'accord les uns les autres pour les préparatifs du repas de noël. Dès qu'Amaimon revint, Ishtar leur donna cent euros chacun pour qu'ils choisissent les cadeaux de tout le monde, de même qu'une carte avec son numéro dessus.

-Vous avez deux heures. Dit-elle. Si vous avez du mal à trouver un cadeau pour l'un ou l'une de nos frères et sœurs, appelez moi.

-Houa ! S'écria joyeusement Rin. Je n'ai jamais eu autant d'argent de ma vie ! Toi au moins tu n'es pas une radine ! Pas comme Mephisto !

-Tss. Grogna avec mépris Ryuji face à leur richesse.

-Pourquoi on doit acheter des cadeaux pour eux aussi ? Râla Izumo.

-Parce que c'est ça l'esprit de Noël. Répliqua sèchement Akémi en la fusillant du regard.

Kamiki marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible mais ne rétorqua pas tandis que les autres commençaient à sortir de la salle de classe, la rousse la dernière.

Durant ces deux heures, tous achetèrent avec plus ou moins de mal leurs cadeaux puis ils se rejoignirent à l'académie où ils durent faire leurs valises car ils partaient au manoir Jatzow jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le hall, leur bagages à leurs pieds. Toute guillerette, la démone rouge mit sa main dans sa poche, sortit une clé et la tourna dans le vide. Une sorte de trou noir se forma pour paraître plus claire et enfin prendre la couleur d'un bleu électrique.

-Houa ! S'exclama impressionné l'aîné des frères Okumura. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un portail magique. Répondit sa sœur.

-Un quoi ? Ne comprit pas le jeune démon.

-Les portails magiques relient entre eux de nombreux endroits du monde. Expliqua lasse la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Un portail est un simple moyen de téléportation permanent qui expédie en toute sécurité son utilisateur vers un lieu prédéterminé.

-Incroyable. Souffla Suguro.

-C'est comme la clé que Mephisto vous a donné sauf qu'elle est plus puissante puisque la votre n'est reliée qu'à l'académie. Continua la jeune diablesse. C'est lui qui a créé les portails magiques. Seuls lui, nous et quelques exorcistes de niveaux supérieurs ont ce genre de clé.

-J'aimerai trop en avoir une ! Soupira d'envi Rin.

-Tu es beaucoup trop immature. Le railla sa frangine. Tu ne saurais pas l'utiliser.

-Grr. Gronda le jeune garçon en commençant à prendre son katana. Fausse soeur !

-Nii-san... Tenta de le calmer Yukio.

-Non mais tu as vu comment elle me parle aussi Yukio ?

-Ça suffit ! Rouspéta Ishtar. Akémi arrête de te moquer de ton frère et toi Rin range tout de suite ton katana !

-Mais... Protesta celui-ci.

-Tout de suite ! L'apostropha celle-ci furieuse. Si tu joues son jeu, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'Akémi t'embête !

Tout en grognassant, le jeune garçon rangea son katana pendant que les adolescents regardaient admiratifs son aînée qui retrouva vite le sourire et les fit entrer dans le portail un par un.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous de l'autre côté, la première chose qu'ils découvrirent ce fut le vent violant et glaciale qui les frappa. La deuxième, ce fut la neige qui tombait si hargneusement qu'ils pouvaient à peine se distinguer les uns les autres.

-Où sommes-nous ? Cria Ryuji pour se faire entendre.

-En Allemagne, pourquoi ? Répondit comme si c'était une évidence la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver à côté de lui.

-Il fait froid ! Hurla tout en grelottant Renzo. On pourrait pas aller à Hawaï plutôt ? Là-bas au moins il fait chaud et les filles sont à moitié à poils !

-Shima-kun ! Le sermonna gentiment Konekomaru. Ça ne se dit pas !

-Taisez-vous ! Aboya Izumo. Le plus important là, c'est de se trouver un abri !

-Relaxez-vous. Dit calmement la rousse.

-Pourquoi j'arrive à t'entendre ? Questionna Rin tout aussi surprit que ses amis.

-Parce que j'ai fait un bouclier protecteur. Expliqua-t-elle.

En effet, le vent ne les frappait plus pourtant le bruit strident à quelque mètres d'eux leur prouvait qu'il était toujours aussi violent mais qu'une force mystérieuse l'obligeait à les éviter. De même qu'avec la neige qui tombait à côté et non sur eux et le froid qui avait été remplacé par une douce température. Comme si ils étaient dans une bulle protectrice ne laissant rien la traverser.

-Comment vous faites ça ? Demanda impressionnée Shiemi.

-Et bien... J'empêche le vent et la neige de passer à moins de cinq mètres de nous et j'ai aussi légèrement augmenter la température pour que vous ne tombiez pas malade.

-Mais... C'est magique ! S'enthousiasma le jeune démon.

-Démoniaque plutôt. Le contredit Akémi.

-Voici donc les pouvoirs de la reine du ciel et des tempêtes. Commenta le cadet Okumura.

-Ce n'est que l'avant goût de mes pouvoirs. Gloussa celle-ci.

-Où est le manoir ? Interrogea Izumo de mauvaise humeur.

-Là-bas. Lui indiqua Amaimon en pointant devant lui quelque chose que lui seul voyait.

-Comment va-t-on y aller c'est trop loin ? Se lamenta la jeune fille à couettes.

-Sur Béhémoth. Répondit comme si c'était une évidence le démon vert.

Il prit sa jeune sœur avec un seul bras (Un peu comme quand il avait capturé Shiemi quand il avait voulu se battre une deuxième fois contre Rin.), sauta sur son démon-familier qui s'était agrandit entre temps et déposa délicatement la jeune diablesse sur celui-ci tout en la tenant contre lui pour éviter qu'elle tombe.

-Aller ! Dit-il à ses frères.

Les deux jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard puis le plus âgé bondit, se retrouva tout fier sur le hobgoblin*puis tendit la main à son frère et le hissa dessus tandis que leur grande sœur grimpa également sur lui. Sous les ordres de son maître, Béhémoth attrapa les jeunes exorcistes et les posa assez brutalement sur sa tête (lol). Ensuite, il partit vivement vers le manoir, secouant les personnes sur lui. Ishtar était assise tranquillement devant, Amaimon et Akémi debout et tous les autres allongés sur le ventre, ne sachant où se retenir. Les minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges s'écrit enjouée :

-Voilà le manoir Jatzow !

Tous relevèrent la tête et aperçurent un vieux et grand manoir en bois, un peu délabré. Il avait au moins trois étages sans compter le grenier, et ne semblait pas avoir été habité depuis des années. Néanmoins, il paraissait encore habitable.

-On dirait une maison hanté. Frissonna Konekomaru.

-C'est vrai ! Rit la rousse. Il a bien besoin d'être rénové mais avec vous ce sera fait un rien de temps !

Béhémoth s'arrêta enfin mais assez brutalement ce qui fit tomber Rin et Renzo. Les autres descendirent précautionneusement pourtant Amaimon glissa sur son démon-familier, sa petite sœur toujours dans ses bras, et atterrit calmement sur le sol, posant doucement sa sister sur la neige qui lui arriva au genoux. Ishtar, elle, laissa le hobgoblin la prendre par la taille et la déposer devant la porte d'entrée. La démone rouge ouvrit celle-ci qui grinça et pénétra à l'intérieur, les autres la suivant. Lorsqu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, Shima proposa de s'en aller car il y avait beaucoup de poussières et de toiles d'araignée.

-Un petit coup de chiffon et ça disparaîtra ! L'assura la jeune femme.

-Miaou.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'aîné Okumura et surtout Yukio qui lui lança un regard accusateur.

-Tu as emmener Kuro, Rin ?

-Mais il allait s'ennuyer sans nous. Protesta le jeune démon en sortant de sa valise un chat noir.

-Rin... Soupira le cadet.

-Bon, c'est pas qu'il faut qu'on bouge mais c'est plutôt proche ! L'interrompit la jeune femme. Il va falloir se répartir les tâches. Darling, tu vas immédiatement faire les cartes d'invitations et les envoyer.

-Mais ils ne les recevront jamais ! S'écria Rin.

-Bien sûr que si ! Rit-elle. Nous on utilise des démons messagers. C'est plus rapide.

-Où sont les cartes ? Demanda la jeune diablesse.

Sa sœur les lui donna et elle alla dans une autre pièce.

-Les filles... Continua la rousse. Vous allez me nettoyer de fond en comble ce manoir. Konekomaru vous aidera. Le matériel de ménage est dans les placards ! Précisa-t-elle quand les filles et Miwa partirent à leur tour. Les garçons, je veux que vous inspectiez chaque endroits et que vous les réparez. Aller go !

~o0o~

Les adolescents s'étalèrent exténués sur les canapés ou fauteuil du spacieux et luxueux salon du manoir Jatzow. Amaimon s'endormait presque sur les genoux de sa soeur tandis que Rin reposait sa tête sur son épaule en baillant, accrochant sans le faire exprès les lunettes de son jumeau qui ne s'en rendit pas compte, aussi fatigué que tous les autres alors que Kuro dormait sur sa tête.

Durant deux heures, ils s'étaient occupés de celui-ci, le nettoyant ou le réparant sous l'horrible chanson qu'Ishtar leur avait fait passer en boucle : ''Siffler en _travaillant'' _les agaçant au plus haut point. Cette femme était vraiment un démon. Surtout qu'elle les avait laissé bosser, préférant aller faire du shopping.

-Je suis rentée !

Tiens, quand on parle du loup, la voilà qui revenait. La rousse rentra dans le salon, des paquets dans les bras.

-Bravo vous avez fait du bon travail. ! Félicita-t-elle ses ouvriers (lol). Le toit est si bien réparé qu'on dirait qu'il est neuf et on se verrait presque dans le parquet tellement qu'il est bien verni.

-En tout cas vous vous n'avez rien fait ! L'accusa Ryuji.

-Bien sûr que si ! S'écria faussement vexée la jeune femme. J'ai acheter de quoi manger, et les aliments qu'il nous faut pour le repas de noël. Je t'ai aussi acheter les recettes Rin.

-Merci ! S'exclama celui-ci en se levant d'un bond, faisant sursauter tout le monde, et en courant vers sa sœur qui lui tendit ses recettes.

Le jeune garçon les prit et les lit attentivement.

-Pourquoi y a-t-il un gâteau de noël ? Demanda-t-il. Normalement ce n'est pas une bûche de noël ?

-Si mais c'est bientôt votre anniversaire à toi et Yukio.

-Tu connais la date de notre anniversaire ? S'étonna le cadet en se relevant ce qui fit tomber son chat sur les coussins.

-Bien sûr ! Vous êtes né le 27 décembre 1997 !

-Mais comment...

-Je suis votre sœur quand même !

Les deux frères ne dirent plus rien. Ils baissèrent les yeux sur la feuille que tenait le plus âgé. Ishtar changea de sujet :

-J'ai aussi prit des tenues de soirées.

Elle ouvrit ses sacs, sortit les habits qu'il y avait dedans et les posa sur un des canapé sous les regards émerveillés des personnes présentes. Chacun d'entre eux était plus beau, sa couleur plus attrayante, sa composition plus compliquée... Ils étaient magnifique.

-Vous choisirez celle que vous voudrez.

-Elles ont dû coûter une fortune ! Clama Suguro.

-L'argent ça ne se compte pas ! Répliqua gentiment la démone rouge. C'est ce que dit toujours Cabiria.

Son frère et sa sœur hochèrent la tête tandis que les élèves exorcistes commencèrent à examiner les tenues.

-Ah ! Se rappela la rousse. J'ai aussi commander un sapin de noël !

-Où est-il ? Demanda le démon vert.

-A toi de me le dire.

-Ah. Comprit le roi de la terre.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le coin du salon, posant ses mains sur le sol qui trembla de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme sapin pousse et monte jusqu'au plafond. Les adolescents le regardèrent bouche bée.

-Houa. Fut le seul mot cohérent que put prononcer Shima.

-On le décore ? Proposa Ishtar en sortant une guirlande d'un de ses sacs.

~o0o~

Les jours passèrent.

Le manoir était recouvert de décorations de noël, brillant de mille feux à cause des guirlandes lumineuses ou ayant de temps en temps une petite chanson de noël qui résonnait.

Les adolescents durent se partager les chambres puisque leurs invités dormiront dans les autres la veille de Noël. C'était donc les filles dans une chambre et les garçons dans une autre, celles-ci étant extrêmement spacieuses, pouvant sûrement avoir plus de vingt personnes à l'intérieur. Les jeunes exorcistes avaient été réticents au début car il ne voulait pas dormir dans la même pièce qu'Amaimon mais ils s'étaient vite rendu que si il le souhaitait, il pouvait être aussi doux qu'un agneau.

Ishtar avait caché les cadeaux depuis que Rin avait tenté d'en ouvrir un. Ceux-ci étaient à présent fermés à double tour dans un placard, la clé caché dans un tiroir fermé à l'aide d'un cadenas dont la clé était caché dans le soutien gorge de la démone rouge. Une idée qu'elle avait piquée à sa sœur Lilith.

Les journées qui passaient auraient pu être très longue si la jeune femme ne trouvait pas tout le temps de nouvelles idées de jeux pour occuper les enfants (Rin : Eh ! On est pas des enfants!) bien que l'aîné Okumura et Miwa lisaient attentivement les recettes jusqu'à en recopier les gestes pour pouvoir bien les refaire après. Si la rousse n'avait plus d'idées, elle en avait toujours des nouvelles et au pire, elle (re)racontait les mauvaises blagues qu'elle avait fait à Mephisto ce qui amusait beaucoup son public.

Puis le jour tant attendu arriva : Le vingt-quatre décembre.

Tous s'étaient levés vers huit heures et demi du matin (Ils se sont levé aux aurors dit donc !) pour préparer le réveillon de Noël. Les filles se chargeaient de la décoration de la table de la salle à manger, une table qui était assez grande pour qu'une vingtaine de personnes y mangent à l'aise, les garçons la préparaient, allant alors chercher le service en porcelaine et en argent, tandis que nos deux chefs cuisinaient le repas occidental traditionnel.

A dix-neuf heures trente précise, tout était prêt. La salle à manger faisait penser à une salle de banquet qui pourrait accueillir un roi, la table étincelait sous la beauté des objets, la dinde chauffait doucement au four tandis que la cuisine semblait n'avoir jamais été utilisé tellement qu'elle était propre bien que l'on pouvait remarquer les nombreux plats sur les comptoirs. Et les vacanciers, eux, étaient lavés, coiffés et vêtus de superbes tenues de soirées. Ils attendaient avec les invités avec impatience. Invités qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver puisque la sonnette résonna au même moment. Ishtar alla rapidement ouvrir la porte et des exclamations ravies furent entendu, de même que Cronos et Cabiria entrèrent, les bras chargés de cadeaux qui furent vite planqué par leur sœur. Les jumeaux Tempus pénétrèrent émerveillés dans la salle à manger puis coururent prendre Akémi dans leur bras en la voyant. Cependant ils la lâchèrent quand elle commença à grogner pour plutôt s'occuper de leurs jeune frères soit en leur embrassant affectueusement la joue (Cabiria), soit en leur serrant la main et en leur tapotant l'épaule (Cronos). Ils saluèrent ensuite les amis de ceux-ci, qui ne purent s'empêcher de les regarder sidéré puisque l'un avait un habit de prince du moyen-âge tandis que l'une avait la dernière robe de mode. Le contraste était encore plus frappant quand ils étaient côte à côte. La sonnette retentit de nouveau laissant cette fois-ci Kabale et Belzébuth arrivée, au plus grand désespoir de Renzo qui avait toujours une peur irrationnelle des insectes, ayant beaucoup plus de cadeaux eux aussi mais également beaucoup plus gros que ceux des deux premiers. Pour une fois, la lectrice en herbe ne lisait pas, préférant sûrement de profiter de cette fête en famille... Et avec les amis de leurs frères.

Cronos s'approcha de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

-C'était surtout pour qu'ils t'aident à tout préparer avoue. Lui chuchota-t-il.

Sa sœur lui fit un sourire entendu mais ne pu lui répondre puisque qu'on sonna une fois de plus. Iblis souhaita un joyeux noël à sa frangine qui l'enlaça vivement avant de le laisser passer et de prendre dans ses bras Lilith qui portait encore une fois une robe avec un trop gros décolleté et aussi trop courte. Tous deux tendirent leurs cadeaux à leur aînée qui les rangea rapidement dans le placard.

Une fois les embrassades terminées, la rousse prit la parole :

-Joyeux noël à tous !

-Joyeux noël ! S'écrièrent les autres.

-Mais où est Mephisto ? Demanda le roi du feu et des volcans en regardant tout autour de lui. Normalement, il est toujours là avant les autres.

-Pas cette fois ! Rit sa sister.

-On aurait dû fêter Noël aux États-Unis. Proposa la reine du temps. Il paraît que c'est la dernière mode.

-On a voulu faire plaisir à Mephisto. Expliqua la reine du ciel et des tempêtes. Écoutez, on va éteindre les lumières comme ça, quand il va rentrer, on va tous lui hurler : ''Surprise''. D'accord ?

-Ok. Firent les plus vieux démons. Mais pourquoi faire ça à Mephisto ?

Ishtar détourna son regard vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-Ah. Firent ses frères et sœurs qui comprirent.

Au même instant, la sonnerie retentit.

-Vite, vite ! S'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. On éteint les lumières et on ne fait pas de bruit.

Elle sortit rapidement de la salle à manger qui fut plongée dans la pénombre et le silence pour aller ouvrir la porte à Mephisto toujours aussi vêtu de rose mais avec un visage triste. Sa sœur l'enlaça pour le réconforter et quand il lui fit un petit sourire, elle le fit entrer. Quand elle l'emmena dans la salle à manger, les lumières se rallumèrent et tout le monde hurla :

-SURPRISE !

Faisant ainsi sursauté le démon rose qui était perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

-Joyeux noël. Lui dit un petit ange aux yeux violets, aux cheveux roses et à la magnifique robe blanche.

Attendez. Un ange ?

Le directeur de l'académie de la Croix-Vrai le regarda plus attentivement.

Non ! Ce n'était que son adorable petite sœur Akémi. Adorable petite sœur qui portait une robe blanche. Oui, blanche !

-Tu es trop moe ma petite Akémi ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant sa frangine dans ses bras avant que celle-ci ne comprenne ce qui se passe.

Mephisto continuait de serrer la jeune diablesse qui restait stoïque contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle ce qu'elle lui avait dit il y a trois jours. Son visage radieux redevint grave et il commença à repousser sa cadette mais une prise sur sa veste le stoppa. Il baissa des yeux et vit la jeune fille qui le retenait faiblement, les joues rouges, sûrement d'humiliation, et évitant de croiser son regard. Perdu, il ne fit plus aucun geste.

-Baka.

-Hein ? Ne comprit pas le démon rose.

-J'ai dit que tu es un Baka. Répéta la tomate dans ses bras. Je... Je ne te déteste pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

L'homme sourit et raffermit sa prise autour de la cerise contre lui.

-Mais j'aimerai quand même que tu me lâches. Murmura gênée la fraise (Ça y est j'ai fait mon inventaire. lol)

Son frère desserra sa prise et alla saluer ses autres frères et sœurs.

-C'est toi qui lui demandé de porter une robe blanche ? Demanda-t-il à Ishtar.

-Oui. Gloussa cette dernière. Profites-en elle ne la portera plus jamais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous étaient assis autour de la table, mangeant joyeusement leur apéro tout en bavardant gaiement. Beaucoup plus sérieux, Yukio expliquait à son frère Iblis la difficulté que Rin avait pour maîtriser ses flammes et même les utiliser ce qui énervait celui-ci qui lui hurlait de s'occuper de ses affaires en jurant légèrement. Au coin de la table, les jeunes exorcistes regardaient les enfants de Satan plaisanter entre eux.

-On... Commença Konekomaru.

-On est en train de fêter notre repas de noël avec les progénitures de Satan. Finit Ryuji.

-Moi plus rien ne m'étonne. Rétorqua Izumo.

-Pourquoi ça ? Questionna Renzo qui ne pouvait détourner les yeux du décolleter de Lilith.

-Okumura-kun et Okumura-sensei sont les fils de Satan et ils sont exorcistes. Énuméra la jeune fille à couettes. Akémi est la fille de Satan. Et Mephisto le directeur de l'académie d'exorcisme est le fils de Satan.

-C'est vrai que plus rien n'étonne après ça. Admit Suguro. Mais on est pratiquement entre la vie et la mort là.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Interrogea Miwa légèrement effrayé.

-On est beaucoup trop proche des enfants de Satan. Répondit son ami. Alors qu'on est des exorcistes ! On est leurs ennemis donc. On risque la mort.

-Non. Intervint une voix blasée.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Amaimon qui dévorait des chips. Celui-ci, sentant les regards sur lui, s'arrêta de manger pour argumenter :

-Tant qu'Akémi-chan et Aniki* le décideront, ils ne vous arrivera rien.

-On est donc en sécurité ? Demanda Shiemi.

-Oui, puisqu'Akémi-chan et Aniki ne veulent pas qu'on vous fasse du mal.

-Ton Aniki... Réfléchit le punk. C'est Mephisto ?

Le démon vert hocha affirmativement la tête.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as dis Akémi avant Mephisto pour monter qu'elle est supérieure à lui ? Fit pensivement le dragueur.

-Parce qu'elle l'est. Répliqua le roi de la terre en recommençant à manger.

Lorsque l'apéro fut terminé, les adolescents se levèrent en même temps pour se diriger vers la cuisine et revenir déposer les assiettes d'entrée devant chaque personne. Moriyama, elle, trébucha et fut rattrapée de justesse, tout comme ses assiettes, par Rin. Puis, les jeunes exorcistes retournèrent s'asseoir à leur place.

-Du foie gras et du caviar ? S'exclama surprit Cronos. J'en n'ai pas mangé depuis belle-lurette !

Tous commencèrent à manger, continuant de bavarder allègrement, pourtant, ils se stoppèrent bien vite en voyant la plus jeune des démons observer attentivement Mephisto tartiner sa tartine de foie gras et l'avancer vers sa bouche. Cependant, il arrêta son geste, ayant remarqué à son tour le regard attentif de sa sœur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna-t-il soupçonneux car Ishtar ou même Akémi auraient pu lui mettre quelque chose dans son entrée.

-Je veux juste voir si la cuisine de Rin est mangeable. Répondit nonchalamment la jeune diablesse.

-Fausse sœur ! Hurla furieusement celui-ci. Sache que ma cuisine est la meilleure de toutes !

-Tu n'as pas la tête qui grossit toi ? Se moqua gentiment Iblis.

-Pas du tout ! Rétorqua grognon son petit frère.

-Mange Akémi. La pria Belzébuth. Fais lui plaisir.

De mauvaise grâce, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses prit une bouchée de caviar. Durant un instant, ses yeux brillèrent de gourmandise et d'autres sentiments d'euphorie impossibles à décrire alors que tout de suite après elle lança froidement, bien que son ton exprimait plus que ça :

-C'est... C'est comestible.

Ses frères et sœurs sourirent tendrement, ayant remarqué dans ses yeux une flamme qui leur rappelait l'enfant qu'elle était auparavant. Même Rin fit un large sourire car il avait comprit que derrière cette phrase indifférente, sa sœur le complimentait. Ce que Yukio avait également discerné puisqu'il souriait doucement. Seul les jeunes exorcistes furent indignés par cette réponse.

Malgré cela, tous mangèrent avec appétit et bonheur leur entrée jusqu'à ce que les assiettes furent vides et remplacées par d'autres en deux trois mouvements tandis que l'aîné Okumura emmenait la dinde sous les exclamations ravies des personnes présentes. Les japonnais découvrirent donc avec ravissement le plat principal et traditionnel du repas de noël occidental. Tout le monde dévora celui-ci, tout en continuant de bavarder joyeusement entre eux. Ils plaisantaient et riaient au point que si une personne aurait jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, elle n'aurait pas pu savoir que c'était des démons et des exorcistes.

Lorsque ce fut le tour du dessert, les lumières fut éteinte en même temps que le silence revint, laissant Ishtar porter un énorme gâteau de noël tout en chantant ''joyeux anniversaire'' qui fut vite reprit par les autres, à l'adresse des jumeaux Okumura qui attendaient avec une impatience plus au moins évidente de pouvoir enfin souffler les bougies. Ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire quand le gâteau fut devant eux, tout le monde finissant de chanter pour ensuite les applaudirent. Des parts énormes furent coupées et données à chacun, puis tous mangèrent en hurlant :

-Joyeux anniversaire les jumeaux !

-Ça vous fait seize ans maintenant les garçons ! S'exclama Iblis.

-Ouais ! S'écria la bouche pleine Rin qui était tout content. On est des hommes à présent !

Son jumeau soupira tandis que Lilith plaisantait :

-Pour nous vous êtes toujours aussi petits.

-Quoi ?! Se fâcha le jeune démon furibond. Mais on a seize ans ! Akémi en a que douze !

-Non. Rétorqua calmement celle-ci. J'en ai plus.

-Combien ? Questionna intéressé le cadet Okumura.

-Plusieurs centaines d'années au moins. Ria Mephisto.

-Elle est née quand ? Interrogea stupéfait son frère démoniaque.

-Le sept juillet... Commença le démon rose mais il fut interrompue par la main de sa sœur adorée.

-C'est pas vos affaires. Répliqua cette dernière. J'ai l'air d'avoir douze ans, c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir.

-Un jour je saurais quel est ton âge véritable ! Promit déterminé le jeune diablotin.

Le repas se termina donc par un fou rire général jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se calme. Dans le hall, l'horloge sonna douze coups.

-Il est minuit. Fit Cronos.

-Oui. Rajouta sa jumelle ravie. Il est l'heure des cadeaux !

Tous se levèrent d'un bond et foncèrent vers la sortie qui était bloquée par une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges ondulés.

-Pas si vite. Dit-elle. On les ouvrira plus tard ce matin.

-Mais Istaaaar ! Supplièrent les démons.

-Pas de mais ! On va nettoyer la salle à manger puis aller directement se coucher.

-Tu sais... Tenta Cabiria. La nouvelle mode c'est d'ouvrir les cadeaux maint...

Elle se tut en voyant le regard assassin que lui jeta son aînée.

-Bien. Sourit celle-ci. D'autres suppositions ?

Personne ne dit plus rien.

-Alors au lit ! Ordonna-t-elle.

~o0o~

Le manoir Jatzow était silencieux, ses habitants dormant paisiblement. Chacun rêvait de choses plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres. Rien ne pourrait les en faire sortir. Non rien.

-Ils m'entraînent au bout de la nuit  
Les démons de minuit  
Ils m'entraînent jusqu'à l'insomnie  
Les fantômes de l'ennui

Tous sursautèrent ou tombèrent même du lit, quand le bruit retentit dans leur oreilles, les réveillant d'un coup. Ils sortirent tous de leurs chambres en bougonnant pour se diriger dans le salon où se trouvait une jeune femme qui braillait et dansait au rythme de la musique. Pas réveillé du tout, ils la regardèrent sans rien faire. Seul une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, se dirigea rapidement vers la chaîne stéréo et l'éteignit en disant de mauvaise humeur :

-Tais-toi !

Cela eut pour effet de faire stopper les pas de danse de la jeune femme qui se retourna vers le groupe endormit et sourit en leur criant joyeusement :

-Joyeux noël !

-Ishtar. Bailla Belzébuth. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Vous ne voulez plus ouvrir vos cadeaux ? Demanda tristement cette dernière.

Les personnes détournèrent leur regard vers le sapin qui avait au moins une trentaine de cadeaux à ses pieds ce qui les réveilla d'un coup puisqu'ils se hâtèrent vers ceux-ci pour les déballer fébrilement. Plus calme, Akémi se dirigea vers sa pile et commença à défaire lentement l'emballage sous les yeux ravis d'Ishtar.

Quand tous les cadeaux furent déballés, exorcistes comme démons étaient satisfaits de ce qu'ils avaient eut, pourtant, ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers Mephisto et le regardèrent accusateurs.

-Quoi ? Questionna celui-ci.

-Tu n'as pas fait de cadeaux. Le dénonça la démone rouge furieuse.

-Bien sûr que si ! S'écria vexé le démon rose. J'en ai acheté un hors de prix pour Akémi-chan !

Il prit quelque chose dans son pyjama rose, tendit un énorme paquet à sa plus jeune sœur qui le prit précautionneusement et l'ouvrit sous les regards attentifs des autres.

-Je t'ai pris quelque chose de vraiment adorable ma petite Akémi-chan ! Tu va A-D-O-R-E-R !

La jeune démone en sortit une robe lolita rose vraiment mignonne sous les rirent de ses frères et sœurs. Leur aîné ne changera jamais ! La jeune diablesse examina celle-ci avec dégoût mais la prit tout de même ce qui enchanta le directeur de l'académie de la Croix-Vrai qui lui demanda de la porter tout de suite. Il reçut son paquet en pleine figure et se releva en pleurnichant sous les éclats de rire des autres.

~o0o~

Shiemi observait rayonnante une bataille de boules de neige qui opposait les démons des exorcistes. A ses côtés, Kabale lisait le tout nouveau livre que lui avait offert Belzébuth, ne faisant aucunement attention au spectacle devant elle, chatouillant les oreilles de Kuro qui ronronnait sur ses genoux. La bataille se termina avec dix-quatre, les démons ayant gagnés pourtant Suguro et Rin voulurent leur revanche donc une toute nouvelle commença qu'Akémi quitta, lassée. Elle rejoignit sa sœur et Moriyama qui la félicita de sa victoire ce dont elle ne répondit pas. Elles contemplèrent la neige en silence.

-Tu aimes la neige ? Demanda timidement la blonde.

-Oui.

-Moi aussi ! S'exclama ravie sa camarade. Elle est si belle, si pure...

-Si froide.

-Comme toi Akémi !

-Moi ?

-Oui, tu es comme la neige.

Le silence revint mais il fut de nouveau brisé par la jeune démone cette fois-ci.

-La neige... Murmura-t-elle mélancolique. Impressionne les humains.

Elle leva lentement sa main pour y recueillir des flocons.

-Elle est si belle pour eux. Elle les émerveille.

Elle souffla sur la neige dans sa main qui redevint de liquide. Elle observa l'eau glisser entre ses doigts.

-Mais quand le soleil apparaît, ses rayons la font fondre, la font pleurer et personne ne le remarque.

Elle rabaissa sa main, contempla la poussière blanche tomber des cieux, ses sourcils se fronçant et sa voix devenant dur.

-Toute comme la neige, je les enchante mais tout comme le soleil, _il _s'amuse à me faire pleurer.

Se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, la jeune diablesse partit vivement sous le regard inquiet de Shiemi.

« Qu'a-t-elle ? Elle m'a paru triste d'un coup. Exactement comme la neige. » La blonde secoua la tête. « Akémi-chan est forte, elle ne peut pas pleurer ! » Plus forte qu'elle. Elle portait des tenues si classes, se tenait droite et majestueuse, fusillait de ses beaux yeux violets sans pitiés les personnes devant son chemin... C'était pour cela que la jeune ''fleuriste'' l'admirait tellement, qu'elle acclamait haut et fort que la jeune démone était cool. Elle était comme Kamiki : Confiante.

« Pourtant si Akémi-chan ressemble à la neige, ça veut donc dire qu'elle est également aussi pure que celle-ci. » Pure... Pourquoi pensait-elle ça pour un démon ? « Est-elle vraiment un démon ? » Mephisto répétait qu'elle était fragile. « Aussi fragile qu'un... » L'adolescente secoua vivement la tête. C'était impossible ! Pas Akémi ! « De toute façon, elle ressemble peut-être à la neige mais elle n'est pas né en hivers. » La jeune fille repensa au fait que la jeune démone était forte. « Oui ! Elle ne peut pas être aussi fragile que le directeur le dit puisqu'elle peut le propulser sur un mur sans bouger le petit doigt ! » Elle avait tout de même de puissants pouvoirs ! « Aussi puissants que ceux de Rin ? » Shiemi était assez effrayée, bien qu'elle ne laissait rien paraître. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi tant de démons s'intéressaient à son ami.

''C'est le fils de Satan !''

« Akémi-chan aussi. »

''Les démons ont tout autant le droit de vivre que les faibles humains.''

La blonde soupira et détourna les yeux de la neige pour s'intéresser de nouveau à la bataille qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Pourquoi détestes-tu les humains Akémi-chan ? »

*Et ce mot existe en plus !

**Oui en allemand.

***Désolé en japonais.

****Ma chérie en anglais. C'est un mot affectueux que donne souvent Ishtar à Akémi. Au début c'était simplement ma chérie mais depuis qu'elle est allée aux États-Unis elle l'appelle darling.

*****Je sais pas c'est quoi le nom de son espèce en français alors je le mets en anglais.

******Frère aîné en japonais.

******Et voilà un chapitre de fait ! ^^**

******Shiemi (admirative) : Il est gigantesque !**

******Moi (la grosse tête) : Ouais ! **

******Mephisto : Review please !**


End file.
